The Missing Puzzle Piece
by Nileywriter101
Summary: One word I use to describe my boyfriend is irresistable. I can see him being with me forever! He is the part of the puzzle that completes me. What if that piece is gone, well... Read to Find out. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miley's POV

I wake up this morning like I would any other morning. I'll get up because of the irritating alarm clock and I would go downstairs to start the coffee maker and I'll get dressed for school. I go outside to see my adorable boyfriend in his football jacket opening my door.

"Hey my adorable boy. How are you?" I ask.

"Great and how Is my beautiful girlfriend who I love." He says as he gives me a kiss.

"Awesome. We should get going. We don't want to be late." I tell him as we both get in the car.

"So what are you doing later?" I ask him.

"Well I have football practice until 4:30 And then I was planning on doing some piano practicing." He says.

"How about you and I go out for supper tonight night after you get cleaned up after football then after supper, you can come to my place and we can play music together." I suggest.

"Anything for my beautiful." He says as he parks and gives me a kiss.

He opens my door and we walk into school hand in hand.

"Hey Nick. How is the captain quarterback?" Another football player asks.

"Good man. We have to practice hard for home opener next week. "Nick says.

"See you later man." He says as he goes down the hall.

"Ok. Now you should get to class before you're late. I'll see you at lunch. Love you." Nick says as he sneaks me a kiss as he goes down the hall.

I walk into the class and I try to concentrate but my mind can't help but think about my date night.

* * *

**Later that day **

Nick's POV

"Alright guys. I need to see all your faces here tomorrow. We have to kick but at the homecoming game." I say.

We all go get in the showers and I get changed into some good clothes I have in my locker. I hop in my car and I head to Miley's. I knock on the door and her Mom answers.

"Hey Tish." I say warmly and politely.

"Hey Nick, come on in. She'll be ready soon." She says.

Her Dad comes in the room.

"Hello Nicholas. How is that football stuff going on?" He asks.

"Fine Sir. The home opener is next week and we seem to be doing really well." I tell him.

"Well that's good. We haven't won the home opener since I was in high school and playing football." Her Dad says.

Miley comes downstairs.

"You ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. We'll be home at around 7. We're going somewhere for supper. I'll have my cell on." Miley says as she hugs her parents goodbye.

I have gained the respect of her parents and she is really close to them. Watching her hug them reminds me of how horrible my relationship with my parents is. I could be gone for a week and they wouldn't even question it or go looking for me. My brothers on the other hand would freak out. They really care about me. I take her hand and I lead her to my car.

"So where do you want to eat tonight?" I ask her.

"Wherever. I don't really care as long as I'm with you." She says as she puts her hand on top of mine.

I love Miley. I have pictured my future with her. She does have a promise ring from me until we get out of high school. I stop in the parking lot of our favorite restaurant. We take our usual seat when we come here. All the waitresses know us and our orders.

"Hey guys. I assume you want the usual?" The waitress says.

"Yes please." Miley says with her sweet adorable smile.

The waitress leaves and I give Miley a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." She says.

"Love you too." I tell her.

"Do I get a good seat at the homecoming game?" She asks.

"Of course you do and I know it's a little late to ask, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to the homecoming dance with me?" I ask her.

"Of course. I already have my dress. I was hoping you'd ask me. If not I would save the dress for my cousin's wedding in a few months." She tells me.

The waitress brings us our drinks and leaves. We keep chatting until our meals come. I put my spaghetti in my mouth. Mmm they outdid themselves. We finish our meals after a while and Miley licks my upper lip.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You had sauce on your lip and I'm getting rid of it for you." She says.

"You're cute." I tell her.

The waitress comes over.

"Do you guys want a dessert?" She asks.

"Ask the lady. It ain't my decision." I tell the waitress.

"Can I have a brownie?" She asks.

"Sure. Are you going to have one Nick?" The waitress asks.

"Sure why not." I tell her.

She comes over to us with the brownies.

"Thanks. Oh my god! This is so good." I tell her as I take a big bite.

The waitress smiles as she gives me the bill. We finish our brownies. She goes to the bathroom while I put the tip on the table and I pay the bill. She takes my hand.

"Alright let's get home. The piano and guitar are waiting." She says.

I see her shivering. I put my football jacket over her shoulders and I open the car door for her.

"You're sweet Nick. I can't even think of my life without you." She tells me as she gives me a kiss.

I get in the drivers seat and I put some music on. I concentrate on the road. I keep driving when another car run a red, then the world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Billy's POV

I hear my phone ringing and I rush over to it. It's 2 hours after the time Miley said her and Nick would be home.

"Hello." I say.

"Hi I'm Dr James. Is this the family of Miss Cyrus?" He asks.

"Yes. What is it doctor?" I ask.

"Well your daughter was in a major car accident. I would like you to come down here so we can talk." The doctor says as he hangs up.

* * *

Joe's POV

I turn on the evening news while I'm drinking my coffee and doing some university papers. Kevin sits down next to me with his mini laptop doing some work.

"In current news, a major car accident happened on the main road. The driver's body is yet to be found but by the looks of the car, the drivers side of the car is completely destroyed. The driver would be lucky to be alive. The passenger Miss Miley Cyrus was transported to hospital." The reporter says.

I drop my coffee in shock and Kevin drops his laptop.

"Kevin, that looks like Nick's car!" I state in shock.

"Joe, it is Nick's car. Who else would Miley be driving with who has the same car as Nick?" Kevin says.

"Omg! Nick is..dead!" I scream in terror.

Kevin comes over to me and pulls me into a hug. I can see and feel tears falling from both of our faces.

* * *

With Billy and Tish

Tish's POV

"Tish, get ready to go, Miley was in a car accident." Billy states as he grabs his coat.

We get in the car and Billy starts driving. We drive past the accident.

"Omg! Wow. Billy can you drive faster now." I say as I feel major discomfort looking at the accident.

Billy speeds up a bit until we are far from the accident scene. Billy parks the car and we get leaded straight to a Doctor.

"Hello, Is this the family of Miss Cyrus?" He asks.

"Yes, is she ok?" I ask.

"Well we're not fully sure of the extents of her injuries but she must have been driving with someone who really cares about her. The other person in the car undid her buckle and must hit the door open button." The doctor says.

"Oh Nick." Billy and I say at the same time.

"You both can go into her room if you like." The doctor says as he leads us to her room.

We sit in two of the chairs in her room. I feel a very awful feeling in my stomach.

* * *

The day after the accident

Miley's POV

I open my eyes to see a hospital room complete with it's dreary curtains, uncomfortable bed and weird oder. I see Mom rush over to me.

"Miley! Oh thank god!" She says.

A doctor comes in.

"Hello Miley. I'm just going to get you to follow this flashlight for me." He says.

I start following the flashlight and I can't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"You were in a car accident." Dad says.

"Where is Nick? I need to see him!" I state.

"Miss Cyrus, you need to rest. Your body is very weak and fragile." The doctor says.

"Where is Nick! I'm not doing anything until I know where he is!" I tell them.

"Miss Cyrus. Rest. I'll tell you soon." He says as he gives me medicine to make me sleep.

* * *

Billy's POV

"I honestly don't know when we're going to be able to tell her Tish. You seen the car! The driver's side was totaled. We're lucky Miley wasn't killed." I say.

"Billy, they didn't find his body. He could be alive." Tish says trying to be optimistic.

"Tish, I really don't think so. She isn't going to do very well. I miss him. He was such a sweet boy. He really respected her you know." I say.

"Yeah. I get what you mean. I like how he helped her in school and he encouraged her musical life too." Tish says.

Suddenly her friend Lily comes in.

"She's asleep, I'll wait and come back later." She says.

"No Lily, it's ok. She would probably like to see a familiar face that isn't her Mom and Dad." I tell her as I pull her up a chair.

* * *

Lily's POV

"Does she know yet?" I ask politely.

"Lily, we don't want to assume the worse." Tish tells me.

"Well it's easy to assume since his body is missing." I state.

"Well it makes it more likely for him to be alive." Tish tells me.

Miley starts to wake up.

"Lily?" She questions.

"Yeah Miley, I'm right here. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Ok. I'm really sore. What happened?" She asks.

"You were in a car accident?" I tell her.

"Oh. What happened?" She asks sounding drowsy.

"You we're in the car and they believe someone ran a red light. You hit your head hard and the air bags deployed." I explain to her.

"Ok. Was Nick there? If so how is he?" She asks.

"Well, I'm not sure. Miley, I want to be honest with you. Nick is missing but by the looks of the car, he's dead." I explain as I pull her into a hug. I see her jaw drop and tears form in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dear readers: I will probably not be able to upload next week. My iPod which I use to type all my chapters is going to be sent away to get repaired. It's being sent out on Thursday and I hopefully get it back next Thursday if there are no more delays! I have all of this weeks episodes ready so it may affect next weeks postings. Sorry for inconvenience but I promise once I get it back things will go back to normal.

* * *

**Lily's POV **

"No! He can't be gone! I loved him!" She says as she continues to cry harder.

I pull her into a tighter. I rub her back trying to calm her down.

"It's all my fault. I suggest we go out yesterday." She says continuing to cry.

"Miles, it's not your fault. You have nothing to do with the car accident." I tell her.

The sounds coming from her mouth are so muffled by her tears that I have no idea what she is saying. A doctor comes in the room and says something to Mr and Mrs Cyrus. Mr Cyrus pulls Mrs Cyrus into a hug. They usher me over.

"What is it Mrs Cyrus?" I ask.

"Well they have found no remains in the area so they have determined that due to the force and conditions, he's dead." Mrs Cyrus says.

"Wow. This is going to be really hard. He was a good friend of mine." I tell her.

"I know sweetie. Everything is going to be ok." She says as she pulls me into a hug and goes over to Miley and breaks the news.

Miley starts crying even more.

* * *

**Joe's POV **

I pull away from Kevin's hug and I put my head into a pillow. Suddenly our parents come into the living room.

"What is the matter with you two? Did your favorite character die of that stupid tv show." Mom says sounding just as snooty as ever.

"No. You youngest son died in a car accident you idiots!" I state getting angry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dad asks.

"It's all over the news. Nick got into a major car accident and died. Now if you don't mind, I have to go to my room and think this through." Kevin says as he goes upstairs with his laptop.

"Honestly, do you care that your brother got in a fatal car accident?" Mom says.

"I can't believe how insensitive you are being! I'm getting a cab and I'm going to the hospital to see Miley. Kevin, come on! We're leaving the house for a bit." I state as Kevin comes back down the stairs again all dressed up nicely.

I was still in clothes that looked nice so I didn't need to change. We get in the taxi and the radio is all we can hear. Kevin and I stay silent. We pass by the scene of the accident.

"Wow. Why did this happen?" I ask fighting back tears.

"There is always a reason for everything but this time I don't get reason." He replies fighting back his own tears.

We get to the hospital.

"What room is Miss Miley Cyrus in?" I ask.

"Are you media or friends or hers?" The secretary asks.

"We're friends of hers." Kevin says.

"Alright, I'll take you to her room but I honestly can tell you that there are lots of tears in that room. She lost her boyfriend in that accident." The secretary says.

"Yeah. He was our brother." I says wiping a tear away.

"Omg! I'm so sorry." The secretary says as she stops in front of the room and goes back to her desk.

"Ok. You ready?" Kevin asks.

I nod. We knock first and her Dad opens the door.

"I'm so sorry about your brother." He starts as we go back into the hallway and Billy shuts the door.

"Thanks . How is Miley?" I ask.

"Well physically she is doing well but mentally and emotionally she not well at all." He explains.

"Can we go in and see her?" Kevin asks politely.

"Yes of course but I want to thank you first. Miley was saved because of your brother. He sacrificed himself for her. You must have been the ones to teach him about such respect." Billy says man hugging both of us.

"I think that was one of the things about Nick. He cared about Miley a lot. He loved her to death. I think he'd rather die then she her gone. I don't know if this news to you or not but Nick had an engagement ring bought. It's right here." Kevin says as he pulls the ring box out of his pocket.

"Wow. He loved her a lot. I honestly wouldn't have cared if he proposed to her this soon. He loved her and I knew she would have said yes no matter how many times I tell her not to. You guys can go in now. I'm going to grab Tish and Lily some food." Billy says.

We get in the room and the major sick feeling starts to reach my stomach. Lily pulls away from the hug and sits back into her chair.

"Hey Miley." Kevin says.

"Kevin, Joe It's all my fault!" Miley says as tears starts falling more frequently.

"Miley it's not your fault. Nick wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something you didn't do." Kevin says.

"I loved him! I need him!" Miley says.

"He loved you but he wouldn't want to see you cry or be upset." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

"I'll be right back." Kevin says as he answers his phone.

Kevin comes back in the room.

"That was the funeral director Mom and Dad called. They want to have a wake tonight. They gathered ashes from the scene." Kevin says as tears fall from his face.

Miley puts her arms out and he pulls her into a hug.

"Are you going to be able to get out of the hospital in time?" I ask.

"Yeah, she'll be out in a couple hours." A doctor says.

"The ceremony is all over the news. I just got an email from someone asking me if I was going." Lily says.

"I was hoping for a private ceremony." I say in frustration.

"Well maybe afterwards we can stay and have private time with him." Kevin suggests.

Miley just nods and continues to cry.

* * *

** At the ceremony **

**Miley's POV **

I join the line of Nick's family members staying next to Joe and one of his Aunts I met a few times before. Loads of people came by to give their sympathy. I start crying and I feel Joe put his arm around me. After the line of 200 some people leave, the family and I go over to the urn like object full of Nick's ashes. His relatives say their goodbyes and it's only Nick's direct family and I with my parents sitting in the back keeping their distance and waiting to drive me home. I see the fake tears falling from his parents eyes. They go outside and leave Joe, Kevin and I alone. A fresh set of hot tears fall from my face.

"Nick, I love you and I always will until the day I die and join you in heaven. I remember all the fun times we had together and all the sad times. I can't lie and say I'll get over you. I will never forget you. This is the time I need you most. I need you to help me deal with this. I need my best friend I need you to tell me it's going to be ok. I need you to wipe away all the tears. Nick I don't even know how to try to say goodbye! Remember my heart still belongs to you." I say as I rush out of the building where the ceremony took place full of tears.

* * *

** Joe's POV **

Kevin and I just stand in front of the urn like object and tell childhood stories that we haven't heard in a long time. We say a few more detail and we both leave. We call a taxi since we both are emotionally unable to drive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

So I have some sad news. My Ipod is still not back from repairs X_X! It took me FOREVER to make this without my Ipod! I'm really hoping it will be back next week, but I'm trying to get stuff typed. I don't promise it! Sorry for any inconvenience.

* * *

Nick's POV

I get up out of the wooded area and I hold my head. I slowly stand up and I see a Tv in a store window.

"Now in recent news I'm reporting the death of Nick Jonas." The reporter says.

What the Hell! I'm not dead! I start walking across the street and I see this house for sale.

"Sir, can I help you?" He asks.

"Uh yeah. I was wondering what the price of renting this house would be?" I ask.

"I'm assuming you were kicked out of your house. Your going to be living with me and my wife. You will stay in our basement and all." He says.

"Sir, I can't do that." I tell him.

"No go ahead. It's alright with us. We always wanted a son. All we need to know is your name." He says.

"Umm Nate, Nate Grey." I tell him as I look a sign for a corner store.

It said Nate's Corner Store in grey font. I follow the man into a freaking Mansion I stumble up the steps due to the fact that I had no glasses and my contacts are clearly not in my eyes anymore.

"Nate, what's wrong? Do you need glasses?" The guy asks.

"Yes I do. My mother cracked them and shattered them before I left." I tell him.

"I'll tell you what. I'll get you an appointment to get your eyes checked for tomorrow." He says.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I ask him.

"I'm Tom Lucas and this is my wife Sandy." He says with a smile.

"I think I'll go into the bathroom and fix my hair and get cleaned." I tell him.

"Sure, The bathroom is the first door on your right. Take your time and there are loads of clean towels in the closet." Tom says.

I go into the bathroom and I grab the electric razor.

"Sorry I have to do this to you." I say to my hair as I shave my head.

Honestly I didn't do half bad. I cut it short, but not bald. I remove the little growing facial hair on the sides of my face and I look at the new face staring at me in the mirror.

I'm now Nate Grey. I'm not Nick Jonas, never will I ever be. I have to leave him behind me. There is only 2 parts I know I would be able to leave is my girl, My Miley. I can see her face every time I close my eyes and my brothers. I get in the shower to remove all the dirt and I get back into my clothes.

"Oh Ok. Nate, we're going to go get you some new clothes and some groceries. Why don't you come with us?" Sandy states sounding excited.

"Ummm. Could I at least borrow one of your shirts Tom? I have no clean clothes." I ask him polietly.

"Yeah sure." He says as he hands me a black t-shirt.

"Thanks." I tell him as I slip into the bathroom to change.

We go out and we get me some new clothes and I can't help but see Kevin looking lost inside the mall. Part of me wants to scream at him that I'm his brother but the other half of me knows that Kevin wouldn't believe me. I go into a shoe store and I buy a pair of new sneakers. The reality of not being able to talk to my brothers and Miley slowly starts to sink in. As soon as I make it to my new room, I start to feel tears fall down my face. I look in my pants pocket to see my phone is still in tact. I look through all the numbers and I hit the delete all button with my eyes shut. It's official, my old life is gone except for all the memories that will sting my brain. I take a death breath and I throw my phone across the room. I start crying really hard into my pillow.

"Nick, are you ok? You seem upset?" Sandy says as she comes into my room.

"I'm just a little upset, please leave me alone." I tell her.

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning." She says as she leaves.

* * *

Miley's POV

I go home and I feel even worse. I go into my room and I see pictures of the both of us hugging and kissing eachother. "FUCK YOU! STUPID NICK! WHY DID I HAVE TO LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I yell as I throw a picture on the floor. I start crying and I feel the pain on the inside. I sit on my bed and I stare at my phone and his number. I press delete on his number. I hear someone knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

* * *

Sorry It's so short, but I have been really busy and it's really hard to write with my desktop instead of my ipod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Miley's POV**

"It's me, Joe." He says as he opens the door.

He walks in and pulls me into a hug. I start to cry on his shoulder. He rubs my back trying to make me feel better.

"You know that homecoming is soon and all. I know Nick would want you to go. If you want, I'll be your date?" Joe suggests.

I just continue to cry.

"No. I want him there. I loved him and he was the one person I wanted to go with." I tell him.

"Ok. If you change your mind, you just call me alright." He states.

"Ok." I say as he leaves.

* * *

**The next morning**

**With Nick**

**Nick's POV**

I get out of bed slowly and I go to the bathroom in my room. I wash my face and I take a deep sigh. Why don't I just go public with the fact that I'm alive? Well I can't since everyone I care about thinks I'm dead and I heard that they have my ashes. I exit the bathroom and I get dressed. I head downstairs to see a bunch of breakfast options on the table. I grab a bowl of cereal and I just zone out a bit.

"Good morning Nate." Sandy says.

"Good morning." I say almost robotically.

"I got you an eye appointment for 9:45. You might want to eat up if you want to make it in time." She says.

I start to eat my breakfast quicker. We get in the car and we stop in front of an eye doctors office.

"Hello Sandy! Who is this guy with you?" The secretary asks.

"This is my newly adopted son Nate. Nate, just go sit down and I'll bring you over the forms." Sandy says.

I do as I'm told and I grab the paper. "Local football player loses his life in a car accident." I feel an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Alright Nate, you can come in now." The eye doctor says.

After about 20 minutes I come out with some glasses and an order for contacts. I get out of the office and I get into the car.

"Nate, I think it's time we get you into school. There is a school around here." Sandy says.

"Ummm I think I'll start back to school next week." I tell her hoping she will be ok with it.

"Alright. I think that's fair." She says.

I go back up to my room and I sit down on my bed with the paper. Wow, it's weird to see my own obituary in the paper. Aww Miles put a nice little poem in it. I feel tears coming down my face. I miss her so much. I really wish I could just go to her house and tell her I'm still alive. I know I can't even if I wanted to. She would probably slam the door in my face. I grab my coat and I head to the door.

"Nate, where are you going?" Sandy asks.

"I'm going for a walk." I tell her.

"Alright, be back by supper. Tom wants us to have a family diner." Sandy says as I lace up my sneakers and I close the front door gently.

I walk down the street and I step into the diner Miley and I use to go to. I get my usual meal but I start to realize that it brings back a lot of memories. The spaghetti was good and all but the girl sitting next to me, the chit chat between us and all her cute comments were missing. I pay for my meal and I start walking to the park where I start to swing on the swings just reflecting and thinking about the past. Time passes by quickly and before I know it, a little girl is asking me for the swing. I slow down and I give it to her. It was just like when we were kids.

* * *

**In the past**

**When Nick and Miley were about 8 years old**

**Nick's POV**

"Excuse me can I have a turn on the swing?" A little girl asks me.

I hop off of the swing and I let her have it. After a few minutes, she gets off the swing.

"Here, you can go on now." She says with a smile.

We continue sharing the swing and I go over to her house and we share a plate of her Mom's cookies.

* * *

**Current time**

**Nick's POV**

Yeah that;s how me and her met. I remember every detail even to the outfit she was wearing.

Someone comes and taps me on the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" A women asks.

"Yeah. Sure." I say as I turn away and I go back to my temporary home with my head down.

* * *

**The next week**

**At school**

**Miley's POV**

I go down the familiar hallways without Nick by my side. Everyone is saying sorry and everything. I have my head down and I;m wearing the jacket he gave me the night of the accident. I don't know why but that jacket is like a security blanket. It makes me feel like he's still here with me. I stare at the bulletin board and I see a poster for the home coming dance and the home coming game. Should I go? Or would it be too emotinal? I don't even know. I see the principal putting something in one of the awards cases. It's a picture of Nick, in his football uniform. It's one of my favorite pictures of him. I can't help but tear up to see it. I keep staring at the picture when I accidently bump into this new kid I've never seen before.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He says as he races down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I go down the hallway and I see that the new guy was gone. I continue down the hall while everyone is giving me looks.

"Hey Miley, I'm sorry about Nick." They all say.

"Just leave me alone!" I say as I rush down the hall.

I get to Math class a little bit early and the teacher asks me to go out into the hall. I just nod and I go out into the hall.

"Now, I know that Nick's passing is emotional, so you have my full permission to leave class if you need to." My Math teacher says.

I just nod and I go back into my seat. The bell rings and Nick's seat is empty like it always will be. I put my backpack in his chair which is next to mine, hoping it would make me feel better and make it seem like he's there. I open my binder and I start writing down the equations. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. The teacher rushes to the door and starts talking to someone.

"Come on in ." She says.

I see the same guy I saw this morning.

"Ok Everyone, please be quiet. Now everyone this is Nate Grey. He just moved here recently." The teacher states.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I step into the class room and the whole room goes silent. I look for an empty seat. I see an empty seat in the back row. I can't help but look at her. I quickly turn back to the teacher and I start to write out the equations that I find simple. I want to go sit next to her and help her with her math, but I can't. The bell rings for class to end and I go out to my new locker. I grab my Biology textbook out and put my Math one in. I walk by the girls bathroom and I hear Miley crying. I feel a tear falling down my face. What have I done? What have I caused? I go into the boys bathroom for a few minutes just to think and I start walking down the hall to Biology. I see a bunch of my football buddies just standing in front of my picture staring at it.

"How are we going to win this homecoming without Jonas?" Alex, One of my football buddies asks.

"Well we could just forfeit the game to spare us the humiliation." Another one says.

Omg! If I was Nick right now, I would have to march over there and smack him in the face. Haven't I taught them anything about giving up?

"Are you crazy? That would be such a dishonor to Nick. He would roll over is his grave if we did that. He would have wanted us to play no matter what." My best friend David says.

Thank you David! At least I can rely on someone!

"David, you know that we can't do this without him? He dreamed about being football captain for home opener since his junior year." Alex says.

"Yeah I know Alex. Let's do this for him. We got to kick their asses just for Nick. I'm calling an emergency meeting of the football team." David says as he comes down the hallway.

I quickly start walking down the hall acting like I wasn't listening to their conversation. I was clearly distracted and I bump into David.

"Hey, you're the new kid here. I'm David and that's Alex." David says as they both extend their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Nate Grey." I say politely shaking both of their hands.

"Hope you can come to our homecoming game. Everyone is going to be there." Alex says as he goes down the hall.

"You play ball?" David asks.

"Uhhhh. Well.. A little bit." I say nervously forcing myself to lie.

"Ahh. Cool. I'll see you around." David says as he goes down the hall.

I start down the hall and into my biology class. I make eye contact with the worse biology teacher ever. There is obviously a reason why she isn't married. She is cranky and irritating.

"Oh you must be the new kid. I'm Miss. Lawson and I'm going to be your biology teacher for the rest of the semester, so get use to me. Hummm now where to put you...Ah you can have the dead guys old desk. I'm sure he won't mind. Now Miss Cyrus, move your bag now!" Miss Lawson states.

"Hey! Nick is not just a dead guy! You have no need to talk about him like that!" Miley states boldly.

"Listen, He's not here and he will never be alright! So you're in my class so you have to listen to me now!" Miss Lawson says loudly.

Miss Lawson, I am actually here. I'm standing right next to you. If your knew it was me...you would be embarrassed and blushing. She puts her backpack on the floor and allows me to sit down. I feel my insides fluttering. I haven't got to see her this close for a while. She still smells the same. I look her in the eyes and I fight back tears. Why I wouldn't do to just kiss her right here right now and explain the whole thing, but I obviously can't do that since I'm registered dead. I take a deep breath and I try learning from the teacher that I've hated forever. The bell rings and I rush out. I can't stand to be next to her without being able to hold her and tell her everything is ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I get into the house and I go up to my room. I put my backpack on the floor and I open a binder. My math homework is so easy to do. I don't bother even using a calculator. I start open my biology book and a note slips out. I open the note hastily.

"Hey Nate,

I was wondering if you need help catching up with Biology. I know it must be hard to start school later in the term. Here is my number, call me.

Miley, (That girl who you sit next to in Biology)."

She hasn't changed her number. In mid thought, someone knocks on the door.

"Nate, you want something to eat? Tom won't be home until later." Sandy asks.

"Umm yes please." I tell her.

"Do you want to come sit at the table or do you want to eat it up here while you do your work?" She asks.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to eat it up here." I tell her as I go to get off my bed.

"No it's alright, I'll bring it up for you." She tells me before I get up.

"Thank you Sandy." I tell her.

"It's my pleasure Nate." She says as she leaves the room.

The meal is steak and potatoes. I take bites in between questions about DNA and RNA and TNA and MRNA. Missing a week of biology and having no other notes then what I remember is hard. Oh well I'm going to try my best. Should I call Miley? I know I shouldn't but I have to. I have to hear her voice. The voice of 1000 angels, the voice that makes me calm. I take her number and put it in my phone then I quickly dial her number.

"Hello." She answers.

Oh how I craved her voice.

"Hey Miley, it's Nate. Listen, I got your note from Biology and I think I could use your help to get caught up." I explain.

"Ah, how about you come over in about a half hour." She says.

"Yeah sure, but I have no idea where your house is." I lie.

She gives me directions and she hangs up to go back to eating supper. If Billy knew it was me, he wouldn't like it considering he hates when their family dinners are interrupted. I finish my supper and I bring the plate downstairs.

"That was really good. Thanks." I tell my "Mom" as I head for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asks suspiciously.

"I'm going to a friend's house to get help catching up on Biology." I tell her as I go out the door with my backpack.

"Alright. Be back by 10." She says as she closes the door.

I start walking when I accidentally bump into someone. I look up.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." I say to Joe.

"It's alright. It's my fault. I was clearly distracted." He says sounding upset.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

The boy I bumped into looked so much like my brother, it's scary. The glasses are different as tha hair is all shaved, a thing Nick would never be able to do. I walk into a Chinese restaurant and pick up our supper. On the way home I can't help but think of Nick. I know everyone says he's dead but something in my gut is telling me otherwise. I walk in the door.

"Kevin! I saw a guy that looked just like Nick." I state.

"What? You must be crazy. He is dead Joe! DEAD! There is no way you saw him! I know this is hard on you. Sorry I snapped at you." Kevin says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Kevin, I'm not seeing things! He looked just like Nick, only with a shaved head and glasses." I explain.

"Joe, Nick wouldn't shave his head. You and I both know that. Second, Nick never wore glasses that much. He liked his contacts better." Kevin argues.

"Kevin, they found no body! He could be alive!" I state.

"Well you and I both know that it would be almost impossible for him to escape the wreckage." Kevin explains.

"I know, but my gut is telling me he is still alive. They didn't find his body so it's possible." I say.

"Joe, I want him to be alive today, but the likelihood of that being the case is slim to none." Kevin tells me.

"I'll be back later. I need to go for a walk." I tell him.

"Sure, but your supper will get cold." Kevin says.

"I'm not hungry right now." I state as I go out the door.

I start walking to the beach and I sit in the cold sand. I shut my eyes and I think back to the memories Nick and I have of this beach.

* * *

**Joe's memory**

**Joe's POV**

Nick is about 9 and Joe is 11

"Joey! Let's build a sandcastle!" Nick suggests.

I shrug.

"Ok." I state as I grab some buckets from the trunk of Mom's car.

We build a big castle when Miley comes over.

"Mind if I help?" She asks.

"No, come on. We have an extra bucket and shovel." Nick says with a smile.

We finish our sandcastle and we all go in the water to play.

* * *

**Present**

**Joe's POV**

I open my eyes and I feel tears fall down my cheek. I feel someone put their arm around me.

"Kevin told me you went out. I thought I would find you here." My long time girlfriend Demi says.

"Yeah. I needed to get out of the house and think. I really miss him." I state.

"Shhh, it's ok." She says as she puts her arm around me and hugs me.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I continue walking towards Miley's house. I knock on the door and her Dad answers.

"Hello Sir, I'm here to see Miley." I tell him.

"Ok. Miles! Door!" Billy says.

I see her rush to the door.

"Hey Nate, we're going to be up in my room." She says as she guides me to her room.

I walk in and familiar memories return instantly. I see loads of pictures of us in frames.

"Who is this?" I ask, obviously knowing the answer already.

"That's my boy..., well ex-boyfriend by force. He died in a car accident" She says crying.

Looking into her eyes and seeing how much I hurt her, I just have to tell her. I give her a little hug.

"Miley, I have something to tell you." I say as she wipes her tears away.

"What is it Nate?" She asks.

I take a deep breath and I start to speak.

"Well, I'm Nick. My last name was Jonas and I was the captain quarterback on the football team." I tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sorry that this episode is late. Fanfiction wasn't working yesterday and it wouldn't let me upload stuff. Thanks for understanding!

* * *

**Nick's POV **

" Sorry Nate, I zoned out for a second. Can you repeat what you said?" Miley asks.

I bite my tongue.

"I'm finding Biology hard in this school. You guys are units ahead of my old school." I lie.

"Ah. I understand. I'll help you through it." Miley says.

"Yeah. I had to get out of my old town. I was in a sticky situation with my parents." I half lie.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That must be hard on you." Miley says as she pulls me into a comforting hug.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend." I tell her as I hug her.

"Yeah, I miss him a lot. He was the other part of my heart. Everything reminds me of him. Have you ever had someone like that leave your life?" She asks me.

"Yeah. I still miss her." I tell her.

"You know, we're having a dance this week for homecoming. Do you want to go with me? I could really use a friend to go with. I know I just met you, but I really trust you as a friend." Miley says.

"Sure. It would be my pleasure to go with you." I tell her.

"Great, but you wouldn't mind going to the game with me before hand right? I think they are doing a memorial for Nick, and I would like to have a friend there." Miley says.

"Sure. I will go there with you." I tell her.

"Thanks Nate, I really appreciate it." She says giving me her famous drop dead gorgeous smile.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door. Miley gets up and opens it.

"Hi Daddy." She says.

"Who is this Miley?" Her Dad asks sternly.

Uh oh. Time to help save the situation.

"Hello . I'm Nate Grey. I'm new to the school and your daughter Miley offered to help me in Biology." I tell him.

"Alright. Just make sure you are gone by 8." Billy says as he leaves the room.

Yeah, if he knew I was Nick, I would be allowed to stay until 10. We continue to do some more biology and I start to pack up.

"I got to get home now. Bye Miley." I tell her.

"Bye Nate. I'll see you tomorrow." Miley says with a smile as she leads me to the door.

"Umm Nate, can I talk to you outside please?" Billy asks.

"Umm sure." I say as I go outside with him.

"You know, you are really helping her cope with her boyfriend's death. I just have one thing to tell you, break her fragile heart, and I will break every one of your bones." Billy says.

See Billy isn't one for heartfelt talks. That was pretty much the same one he gave me last time except last time I was much more terrified.

"I promise you Sir, I will treat your daughter with respect. Her and I are not an item, we are merely friends." I tell him.

"Still. If you become an item, the same rule applies! Get it?" He states.

"Yes Sir." I tell him as I leave for the road home.

I go past the beach and I see Demi and Joe snuggling up with eachother. I want to go over to him and tell him, but I don't. I go down to the beach, but I go much further down. I put my feet in the sand and I stare at the water.

"Hey. I've never seen your around here before." Joe says.

"Yeah. I'm new in town. I'm Nate Grey." I tell him.

"I'm Joe Jonas and this is my girlfriend Demi. You know, you look really familiar." Joe says.

"Nope, I didn't see you before." I lie.

"Oh. Well you looked like you were in major thought, are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah. Things were complicated before I came here." I tell him only half lying.

"Ah, Demi and I got to go. Call me if you want someone to talk to." He says as he grabs an old receipt and scribbles his number on it.

"Thanks." I state as I take the paper from him.

I start walking to the house.

"Hey Nate, how was your first day at school?" Tom asks.

"It was ok. It's going to take some time to get all the notes I need." I tell him.

"Are you going to go to the homecoming Dance and football game?" He asks.

"Yeah. A girl asked me to go with her as a friend and I accepted." I explain to him.

"Good. They're doing a memorial service for the football player that got in that car accident." Tom says.

"Oh. I got some more homework to get done." I say as I go upstairs avoiding the subject.

I open the computer on my desk and I open an online piano. It's not the same as a real one. I feel tears fall down my cheeks. I really miss my family and Miley. I wish I had the courage to tell her, but I can't. I start singing and playing the online piano. Someone knocks on the door.

"Nate, there is a piano in the basement if you want to use it." Sandy says.

I wipe my tears away and I head downstairs.

"You sing really well Nate." Sandy states.

"Thanks." I tell her with a weak smile.

I go down to the basement and I see a big grand piano. I start pressing down the ivory keys and I feel the sadness come over me. All the memories of her and I at my piano. All the songs we played, all the duets we did, all the laughing and joking, all the serious talks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I want to go home. I miss my own room. I miss my family and I miss being able to be open with Miley. I can't tell her. She wouldn't believe me! She would call me crazy and probably get upset. I want to play football again. I want to be able to spend every waking minute with Miley. Why didn't I just use the last of my money and get out of this town? It would save her more heartache. I feel a chill go through my body. My teeth start to chatter and I feel a wave of pain go through my legs. I have to stop thinking like this. It's making me cold. Is this how she feels since I'm gone? I go upstairs and I get my warmer jacket and phone and I head outside

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I sit in the living room sitting by the Tv ignoring it. I get under a blanket and I start to cry. My Mom rushes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Mom! Go away please!" I pled through my tears.

"Miley! You can't be so upset about this! Nick was a boyfriend. Sure you two were close but you need to get over him! It's been two weeks!" Dad states.

"Shut the hell up you jerk! I loved him and I hate being without him!" I yell.

"Nick was just a boy! There are millions of others in the world! Just go find another one and stop your bitching and complaining!" Dad yells.

"No! I will never forget him! I'm in love with him! I'm gone!" I yell as I slam the front door and leave down the dark street.

The wind is cold and I see Dad's truck is open. I left Nick's jacket in there. I grab it and I start to walk. His jacket makes me feel like his arms are around me. Where can I go? I think Mr and Mrs. Jonas would not be pleased to see me at midnight. I can't go to Demi's since she is staying with Joe for the week. I have no idea where Nate lives and second I've only knew him for a day. I continue walking down the dimly lit streets. My legs are still really sore from the accident but it's nothing too much for me to notice. The emotional pain is so much worse. I sit on a bench for a minute. I know that these streets aren't safe but I have no where else to go. I'm just going to walk around until the morning. I haven't really been sleeping well anyway.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I walk down the streets and see almost all the shops are closed. The convenience store is still and I think a fast food restaurant is still open. I walk in the convenience store and grab a water. The cashier named Rebecca start making conversation.

"Hey. I've never seen you around here before?" She says.

"Yeah. I'm new in town. Nice store you got here." I tell her being nice.

"Thanks. It's probably as old as this town. No idea how we're still running." She says to me.

"You are open 24 hours a day 7 days a week. You get customers all the time I would guess." I tell her.

"Yeah. That's true. Anyway, I should let you get going." Rebecca says.

"Alright. Thanks again Rebecca." I state as I leave the store.

I go down the street drinking my bottle of water.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I took a wrong turn. I can tell. Suddenly a group of boys comes up behind me.

"Get off me!" I scream.

They just hold me tighter.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I go down the street and I hear a scream. I would recognize that scream anywhere, it's Miley's scream. I drop the water and I rush down the street. I go down the ally where I head the scream. I see Miley's face is as white as a ghost.

"Get away from her!" I yell as I punch their leader square in the face.

"You don't dare hit him." One of them says as they spit.

"Oh really? Well I just did so go!" I tell him.

"Shut the hell up you idiot! I'll beat you once I see you on the foot

They all run off into the darkness. I can feel Miley shaking.

"It's ok Miley. I'm right here." I tell her as I take her hand.

She takes my hand and grips it tight and for once since the accident, I feel complete. I need her with me. She is what is making me complete. She gives me a smile and I can tell she is ok.

"Can you take me home?" She asks.

"Sure. Why were you out in these parts? Even I know this isn't the place to be at night." I tell her.

"Well I needed to get away from home for a little bit and I got lost." She says.

I bring her back to her house and I go to knock on the door.

"Wait Nate, I really like spending time with you and all. Thanks for saving me back there." She says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I feel the butterflies in my stomach. The butterflies in my stomach are a sign that I have to be honest with her. I love her to death and I have to trust her. "

Miley, I really like you and I want you and I to start dating but I have to be honest with you. I know this is going to sound crazy and I really have no other way to tell you but to come straight out with it. Miles, I'm alive. I am Nick." I tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nick's POV

"Wait what? There is no way you're Nick? The Nick I know died in a car accident!" Miley says getting angry.

"Mi, I'm serious. Ask me a question only Nick would know." I tell her.

"Fine. How did Nick and I meet?" Miley asks.

"That's easy Miles. We met in the park on the swings when we were 8 years old." I tell her.

"What! How would you know that? Only Nick and I know that. Omg! Nicky! I love you!" She says as she rushes into my arms.

"Miley! I love you too. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. I was unable to get the guts to tell you." I tell her.

"Right now. I honestly don't care." She says as she kisses me.

I return the kiss passionately. Suddenly her Dad comes out of the house. I quickly break away from the kiss as he approaches her.

"Why did you run off like that!" He yells.

"Because I was upset!" She says.

"That's not an excuse! And what the hell are you doing here?" He asks looking at me.

"Well I'm the guy that rescued your daughter from possibly being mugged." I tell him casually.

"Oh my God! Miley! I'm sorry! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Tish asks.

"Well I'm fine because of Nick...I mean Nate." She says quickly.

"I know they look somewhat a like and Nick must have been there in spirit." Tish says as she hugs her.

"Well thank you for saving my girl...Now leave!" He yells.

"Certainly Sir. I don't want to be intruding." I tell him as I go to leave.

"Bye Miley. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I tell her before I leave.

Miley's POV

I pinch myself wondering if it was just a dream. It was real! Nick is alive. He's Nate. Wait why did he change his name and everything? So many questions I have yet little answers. I go up to my room and I send him a text.

"Nicky, why did you change your name and your looks?" I ask.

He immediately texts back with."Because my love, I couldn't keep the same name and be under the radar. I want to be able to go out with you without people crowding me."

He does make sense.

"Well what about your brothers?" I text back to him.

Nick's POV

You know I never really thought on how I was going to tell Kevin and Joe. I can't just call the house at 1am and say "Hey I'm alive!" I can't keep it from them too much longer.

"Not sure Miles. Do you think I could try out to be quarterback on the football team?" I text.

"Well, I'll put a good word in for you with David. :P. I got to sleep. Good night my love." She texts.

"Good night Miles. Love you." I text back.

The next morning

Miley's POV

"Hey David." I yell.

"Oh Hey Miley. How are you?" David asks.

"I'm doing better. Listen I think I've found a guy who might be able to be your quarterback for the big game." I tell him.

"Really? And you wouldn't be upset that this person would be taking Nick's place?" David asks.

"Well I would be a little tender on the issue but he will give honor to Nick's position and all." I tell him.

"Ok. Well he'll have to try out for me and Alex. We've taken over the search for the new quarterback." David says.

"Alright, when do I tell him to meet you?" I ask.

"Well tell him to meet us at our lunch table for lunch. We want to see if he has good team chemistry." David says.

"Ok. Listen I got to go to Biology." I tell him as I ran down the hall.

I get towards the Biology class.

"Why hello my sweetheart. My you look stunning in that outfit." Nick says as he gives me a little hug.

"Love you." I tell him as we walk down the hall together.

We let our hands go before we walk into the Biology class. We walk into the class and sit in our seats.

"Did you talk to David?" I write on her binder.

"Yup. Go to their table at lunch. I will accept my reward in either purses, clothes, dinner or kisses. Your choice." She writes back.

I look at it and circle all the options. She just smiles and continues to copy notes. I guess I should do the same thing. Biology finishes too quick. I head to Chemistry and Miley goes to Physics. I give her a quick kiss before she goes down a different hallway. I go to Chemistry and I see David down the hall.

"Hey, David is it?" I say.

"Yeah. You are the new guy."David says.

"Yeah. Miley told me about the football team. I use to be the captain and quarterback of my old team." I tell him not lying.

"Ahh. I see. We really need a leader and a good quarterback to beat the Cougars this Friday." David says.

"Yeah I heard they were tough." I tell him.

"I know. It's going to be hard to do it without my brother from another mother there. I really miss Nick. He was my wingman and my best friend. He helped me get through the rough times when Mom and Dad split up and he helped me to pass Math and Geology. He is irreplaceable." David says getting a little choked up.

"David, can I talk to you somewhere private?" I ask.

"Umm ok. Coach's office is empty right now. I should be getting to Chemistry." David says.

"Well that's actually where I'm headed. Just tell the teacher that you were guiding me to the class since I got lost."I tell him.

"True. Let's go talk in Coach's office." David says as we get to the office.

"Dav, I have a secret that you can't tell anyone! It's extremely important that no one else knows this." I start.

"Ok I promise." He says.

"I'm Nick. I survived the car crash." I tell him.

He just looks at me shocked and dumbfounded.

"What? I went to the funeral." David says.

"Would anyone but Nick know that when you were 15 you still had your Teddy Mr. Snugglesworth?" I ask.

"Omg! That is something I only told Nick. Nick? Is it truly you?" He asks.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you but I knew I had to tell Miley first and I knew that would take some courage and time." I tell him as he pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so glad to have you back! Now I know I can't tell anyone that you are who you are but I'm giving you your position as Captain quarterback back. If anyone questions it, tell them you lead a team that won the championships 3 years in a row. Also if someone asks why we are so close, tell them we went to Football Camp together last summer. " David says as we get out of the office and head to class.

"Wait did you tell your brothers yet?" He asks.

"Not yet. I'm telling them tonight. Miley is arranging a dinner between herself and them and I will show up and explain the whole thing." I say before I open the door to go into class.

The teacher didn't even question why we were late. That was quite a relief. He is pretty moved by my death apparently. The bell rings and the teacher announces "Homework is balancing the questions on pages 100 and 102. David and Nate, please stay after class."

Damn!

"David, I have seen that you have made a friend in Nate." The teacher says.

"Yeah. We meet last summer at a Football Camp." David says.

"Oh. So you would be able to help Nate if he has any questions about Chemistry right?" The teacher asks.

"Yeah. I can do that." David says.

"Great. Now get to your next classes before your late." The teacher says as we both dash out of the class.

I see Miley waiting outside the door.

"Why hello my beautiful." I state as I take her hand.

"Nate! We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend!" Miley states.

"Relax Miley. I know. Nate told me about it." David says.

"Oh. I'm sorry Nicky." She says quietly.

I give her a quick kiss and we all walk to French together. We get to class and I sit in my desk next to her. David and Alex are sitting behind us.

"Alright. Everyone get in groups of 4 for our skit writing test." The teacher says in French.

We get in a group with David and Alex.

"Ok here is your word you have to make a skit demonstrating." She says as she hands us a slip of paper.

"L'amour." Miley reads aloud.

"That mean Love doesn't it?" I ask.

Miley just nods. We start trying to write something but the bell rings and we head to the cafeteria.

"Nate, the football table is over there." Miley says as she goes to sit with some of her friends.

I go over to my old lunch table and I get seated.

"Hey Nate! I heard you are our new quarterback. Congratulations." One of the guys says.

"Thanks." I state.

"Well he's actually our new captain too. He's been captain on a team that has won the championships 3 years in a row." David announces.

The football team cheers. Lunch ends after about an. Hour of play making. After school comes football practice and I went home to get a shower. I get changed into some nice clothes and I get out of the door. I make it to the restaurant in enough time to see Miley going in with her pretty cocktail dress on. Ok moment of truth, time to tell Joe and Kevin. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nick's POV

I take a deep breath and I go for the door handle. I get in the restaurant.

"Oh hey Nate! Come and join us." Miley says.

I slowly walk over to the table and sit down.

"What are you getting Nate?" Miley asks.

"If this is a date, Joe and I can leave." Kevin says.

"No, please stay Kevin." I state.

"What! I have never met you in my life yet some how you know my name." Kevin says spending shocked as he sits back down in his seat.

"Now, let's pretend I didn't say anything yet and I'll wait and explain." I state.

"Are you a stalker?" Joe asks.

"No. I'm not!" I retort.

"Nick, just tell them." Miley says.

"Miles, alright. I'm your brother Nick." I tell them calmly.

"What the Hell! What kind of sick minded person are you? You are trying to pretend you are my dead brother!" Kevin says.

"Kev, let him speak." Miley says.

He grumbles as he sits back down.

"Here are your meals, enjoy." The waitress says ruining the moment.

She quickly leaves the table after she puts our meals in front of us.

"Now ask me a question that only the true Nick would know." I tell him.

"Fine, how long did Nick play piano?" Kevin asks.

"Well I started when I was 6 and I'm 18 now so that would be 12 years." I tell him.

"Ok. Try this one. What was the style of ring Nick bought?" Kevin asks.

"It was a blue diamond and it had a silver band with swirls down the side." I tell him.

"Ok, that's it. I'm convinced it him." Joe says as he comes over to me and gives me a huge hug.

"Welcome back man." He says.

"So your not mad I hide for a little bit." I ask.

"Oh I'm totally mad, but right now I don't care. I missed you a lot brother." Joe says.

"Now you are the last people I'm telling alright. Don't tell anyone else about this!" I tell them sternly.

"Alright. We won't tell anyone. relax! That is so typical you to get all worried like that." Kevin says as he goes back to his meal.

We sit and eat our meals like nothing has changed until suddenly one person comes over to our table.

"Hey Kevin and Joe. Oh hey Miley! I didn't see you there. Listen I'm really sorry about Nick. That must have been really hard on you." A guy named Liam says sending a flirty smile at Miley.

I can feel my anger building up inside me.

"Thanks Liam. It's kind of a tough break." Joe says half lying.

"Remember if you need anything Miley, call me." Liam says as he leaves.

"Oh man! If only you could see your face right now." Kevin says.

"Well I'm sorry if that guy is a royal piss off to me. He was flirting it up with my girl." I tell them as I give Miley a quick kiss.

"Yeah. He was kinda flirtatious with her. You know if you want to come back to the house for a little bit you can. You can even sleepover. Mom and Dad are gone away for the next 3 months." Kevin says.

"Well I kinda would like that. Only if Miley can come over with me. She doesn't have to sleepover." I say.

"Alright. We'll get going as soon as we finish dessert." Joe says.

"You and your desserts Joe." Miley says.

"So I heard you made it on the football team." Miley says.

"Yeah. I did. I got captain too." I tell her.

"Awesome man! Congratulations!" Joe and Kevin both say.

We get our desserts and we all head back home.

"It's changed a little bit but not a lot." Kevin says as he turns his key and opens the door.

"Wow." I say as I walk into the door.

Any traces of me was removed for the wall. Did I not exist anymore to Mom and Dad.

"They took the pictures down for when the family came over. We had no say in the matter but at the time it was kind of good." Joe says.

We head upstairs and I see my door is closed.

"Why is my door shut, I never closed my door?" I ask.

"Mom and Dad wanted it closed. They said it would help them look like they are mourning to the family." Kevin explains.

"Can I go in there?" I ask.

"Yeah. If you want to." Joe says.

I go inside my room and see that nothing was moved.

"It's the same." Miley says.

"Yeah." I tell her as I sit on the bed next to her putting my arm around her.

"Promise me that you will love me forever." Miley says.

"I promise you that I will always love you." I tell her as I kiss her.

She cuddles up with me and I can't help but feel an easiness inside. I grab a few of my favorite possessions like my iPod, my laptop, my guitar and a photo album I made of pictures of me and Miley. We walk out of the room hand and hand.

"You guys want to watch a movie or something?" Joe asks.

"Sure. We'll be right down." I state.

"Alright." Kevin says.

We come downstairs and I go over to Joe.

"Joe, can you come into the kitchen with me?" I ask.

"Sure." He says sounding confused.

We go into the kitchen and I start making snacks.

"Joe, I found something that was missing out of my room." I tell him.

"What is it?" Joe asks.

"The ring. I was looking for it." I tell him.

"Yeah. I have it in my jacket pocket. Mom was going to return it for money." Joe says.

"Ah, thanks. I wouldn't want to lose it. I'll get it from you later." I tell him.

We get back to the living room and we start watching a movie. Miley sits in my lap and she quickly falls asleep. I kiss her forehead and I let her sleep.

"I'm going to call Billy and tell him that Miley is here." Kevin says.

"Ok. Tell him I'll drive her over later." I say quietly avoiding waking her up.

The movie ends quickly and I slowly lift her up and put her into the car. I sit next to her and I let Kevin drive. We get to her house and I carry her inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her Dad asks almost yelling.

"Shhh! Don't wake her up." I tell him as I carry her up to her bed.

"Goodnight my love." I tell her as I kiss her forehead and I leave.

"Do you to stay at the house or go where you are staying?" Kevin asks.

"I'll go back to where I'm staying Sandy might get worried." I tell him.

"Alright. I'll see you around. I love you brother." He says as he gives me a huge hug.

"Ok. Bye." I tell him as I get my bag from the car and I walk back home. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I feel amazing. I got my boyfriend back. I go up to my room and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning

**Nick's POV**

I get up and out of bed.

"Nate, can you get me some groceries at the store today after school?" Sandy asks.

"Sure. Could I bring a friend here." I ask.

"Sure. Just don't wreck the house. We won't be home until 5." Tom says.

"Alright. Sandy, just give me a list and the money and I'll get it after school." I tell her.

She gives me a list and some money.

"Thanks Nate." She says with a smile.

I walk to school and I see Miley waiting by the door.

"Hello my beautiful. How would you like an escort to Biology?" I ask.

She giggles.

"I would really like that." She says as she grabs my hand and we walk to class together.

"Well look at the happy couple?" David yells down the hall.

"Shut up David!" I yell as I turn around.

He comes up to us and he just laughs.

"You going to homecoming together?" David asks.

"Of course we are. Do think I would be that stupid? I'm in love with this guy." Miley says.

"Alright. The game is in 3 days man. Can you come to practice today?" David asks.

"Ummm well.. I got a grocery list from my "Mom" and my girl is coming with me." I explain.

"The practice is over at 4:15. Miley can watch if she wants." David says.

"Alright but I didn't bring my gear." I explain.

"That's alright. At lunch we can go get it from your house." David says.

"I don't have any at the house either." I state.

"I'll call Kevin to see if he will be at home during lunch." Miley says.

"Ok, but I don't have a car and I couldn't walk there in time." I state.

"Yeah, but I have my car. I can drive you over during lunch." David offers.

"Alright, thanks David." I say as Miley and I go into Biology.

We go in and start copying notes.

"I texted Kevin, he said he'd be home at lunch time." Miley whispers.

"Cyrus! Don't go whispering!" The crabby teacher yells.

Miley just gives her a look.

"Stop it with the dirty look !" The teacher yells.

"Stop with the yelling! It's distracting." I state.

"! I wouldn't start Grey!" The teacher yells.

Great! I don't want her to hate me again. Miley just looks at me and giggles.

"Love you." I whisper quickly.

"You too." She writes down.

* * *

Lunch time

**Nick's POV**

"Hey, I'm going to go with Nate to get his gear. He didn't have a drive." David announces.

They team agrees and we both go out to David's car.

"So you told your brothers?" David asks.

"Yeah. I told them last night." I explain.

"Good. Do you want me to come in with you?" David asks.

"Sure. If you want to." I tell him as I knock on the door. Kevin comes to the door.

"Hey Nick, David. How are you guys?" Kevin asks.

"We're good. Do you know where Nick's gear is?" David asks.

"Yeah. We moved it to the garage. We found it hard to look at." Kevin says as he takes us to the garage.

"We can't take Nick's jersey, but we can take everything else. Second we are all getting new jerseys for the big game. I designed them. They got your number on the sleeve with your name above it." David explains.

"Wow David, that's really thoughtful of you...Thanks." I tell him giving him a man hug.

"We wanted to do it in memory of you. You were a really important member to our team." David says.

"Thanks man." I tell him as I grab my bag.

Kevin gives me a hug before we go out the door. I put my bag in David's trunk. We stop by a sandwich shop to pick up a sandwich to eat on our way back to school. We get back to school just as the bell rings to finish lunch.

"Great timing. We got Physics now right?" David asks.

"Yup. We're doing more stuff on units of measures and conversions. We've been doing it since you left."David says before we go into class.

We go in and drop our bags. I look at my phone and see I have a missed message.

"Hey N, I miss you. Can't wait to see you in French." Miley texts.

I smile and I reply with a smiley face and a heart. The teacher comes in and I stuff my phone in my bag.

"Alright. Let's get this class started." The teacher says.

* * *

After class

**Miley's POV **

I rush to Nick's Physics class and I wait for him.

"Oh well what a beautiful surprise." Nick says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Oh can you save me the PDA?" David says.

"Shut David. You didn't get told that your girlfriend was dead but then you find her and she tells you she is your dead girlfriend." Miley says.

"True. I guess my week and a bit of PDA Free time was all I was going to get." David jokes as we all head to French class.

* * *

After school at Football Practice

**Nick's POV**

"You can stay watch if you want. We're going to go shopping afterwards." I tell Miley.

"Alright, I'll be up in the stands." Miley says.

"If any player asks you why you are here, just tell them you are thinking about Nick." I tell her.

"Ok. Miss you." She says as she sits in the stands and I go into the locker room.

"Alright Boys! Let's start with a moment of silence for Nick. I actually knew him really well. He went to football camp with David and I." I state as the team remains drop dead silent.

I grab an old jersey to put over my safety gear. The rest of the team goes out and David and I lag behind.

"Do you think you'll be able to play? I know we were in an accident and all." David says.

"I'll be fine. Let's go practice." I say to David as we go out into the field.

"Alright team let's practice how we're going to kick the cougar's asses's!" I yell.

The whole team cheers and we start with some drills and stretches before we play a scrimmage game.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I keep watching the game and I feel happy again. I loved watching Nick play football. Suddenly, the head slut...I mean head cheerleader comes up from behind me.

"Hey Cyrus! You ain't so popular now! You ain't got your hot quarterback boyfriend anymore." Selena yells as she pour juice over my head out of the cheerleader water bin.

Suddenly I see Nick running off the field and up the stairs.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for!" He asks boldly.

"It's fine Nate, there was not too much harm done. I just got a little sticky." I tell him.

"Why did you do that to my girlfriend?" He asks Selena.

"Wait! You two are together? Omg! I'm sorry Miley. My hand must have just slip. Here come in the girls locker room and get a shower." Selena says.

"I'll deal with it myself Selena." I state as Selena leaves.

"You can go in the boy's locker room if you want to be away from them, just text me when you're done." Nick says.

"Thanks Nate." I say just incase Selena is still around.

"In my old locker room locker, I have a pair of extra clothes for you." Nick states as he gives me a quick kiss and goes back on the field.

* * *

At the grocery store after football practice

**Miley's POV**

"Why did you have a pair of clothes for me in your locker?" I ask.

"Well just incase you ruined your shirt or something." Nick says as he puts stuff in the cart.

"You know I love doing things like this with you. I love that you include me in random stuff." I state as I take his hand.

We get our groceries and we head for home.

"Just remember, they don't know I'm Nick alright." Nick say as he open the door .

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I see Sandy making supper and Tom at the table doing some work.

"Omg Nate you live here?" Miley asks sounding shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Yeah, I do. It's rich in here and I don't pay a cent to live here. They are really nice people. It makes me feel like I have parents, mind you it's nothing like being home with my brothers." I tell her.

"Yeah. I would imagine." She says as she gives me a little kiss.

"Nate, would you like to introduce us to your friend?" Sandy asks.

"Oh yes. Miley, this is Sandy and Tom. Sandy and Tom, this is my girlfriend Miley." I explain as they exchange handshakes.

"Come Miley, we are about to have dinner." Sandy says.

She goes into the dinning room and I go after her. I pull her chair out before I sit down.

"I hope you like salmon." Tom says.

"It's great." She says with a smile.

"So, how did your football practice go Nate?" Sandy asks.

"Quite well. They were all really welcoming and took my leadership skills well." I tell them.

"That's great Nate. Do you want us to come to the game?" Tom asks.

"It's up to you. I don't mind if you come." I state.

"Good, because we were going to go anyway. We wouldn't want to miss our son's first football game." Sandy says with a giggle.

I just smile and go alone with it. We all finish supper and dessert. Miley and I head downstairs to the basement where all the music supplies are.

"Can you still play? Or did you lose your ability to play?" Miley asks.

"I don't know, you tell me." I say as I start playing a really complicated song flawlessly.

"Well, I'm guess you didn't lose it." She says with a giggle.

We both get seated on the piano and we start playing random music.

"I missed doing this." She says as she puts her head against my shoulder.

"Love you." I say as I put a kiss on her forehead.

It's about 7:30 and I know Miley has to be home by 8 or her parents will take a royal freak attack.

"I'm just going to walk her home. I'll be back later. I have to get something at a store." I tell Sandy and Tom.

"Alright. Just be back before 11, you do have school tomorrow." Sandy says as I leave with Miley.

* * *

**Tom's POV**

"What a nice boy he is. He is such a gentleman to Miley." Sandy says.

"Yes. He is very kind and I like him. He seems generous." I tell her.

"Were we ever that close? He seemed to know everything about her even if they just met." Sandy asks.

"I don't know, I'm not the most observant type." I state.

Sandy just giggles.

"I love you." She says as she gives me a kiss.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"I'll see you soon. Miss you. Love you." Miley says before she goes up into her house.

"Alright. Love you Miles. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Love you." Nick says as he gives me a kiss and goes to the door with me.

"Ah. You brought her home safe and sound, I'm glad." Billy says.

"Yeah, She was with me tonight." I tell him.

"Great. Are you the lucky boy who is taking her to homecoming?" He asks.

"Indeed I am sir. What time do you want me to have her home?" I ask.

"How about you just have her home when everything is over. If you guys decide to go to a party or something, just call." Billy says.

Wow! I never thought he would be so ready to trust me.

"Alright, Bye Miley." I state.

"Bye Nate." She says before he Dad closes the door.

I start walking and I hear someone is calling my phone. The caller ID says it's Kevin.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey brother, I know you are going to the big homecoming dance and I was wondering if you need a tux?" He asks.

"Yeah I do. What is the best offer I can get from your store?" I ask.

"Well, I can give you the family price which is $0." Kevin says like a true salesmen.

"Well I guess that's the best deal I'm going to get." I tell him.

"Yeah. I'm working tomorrow after school. If someone else tries to serve you, tell them you have an appointment with me. What color is Miles wearing?" Kevin asks.

"Well I'm not sure. She says that Demi knows since she was there when Miley bought the dress." I tell him.

"Ok. I'll get the color from her. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you dude. Good night." He says.

"Love you too. Good night." I tell him as I hang up.

I keep walking to the park. I do what I like to do the most when I need to think, I sit on the swing that we met each other on. I swing and swing while I try to clear my head. I got 2 days to get ready for the biggest football game of my life and the best night with my love yet.

"Nate! NATE!" Someone yells.

I get out of my brain and I see David in front of me. I slow down and I jump off the swing.

"Did I interrupt a hard thought?" David asks.

"No. I was just trying to figure out a new play." I tell him.

"Ah. Come on let's go shopping. I need your help to find some good flowers for my girlfriend's corsage." David says.

"Omg! I nearly forgot about the corsage! Let's go!" I state as we head for the flower shop.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I'm going away this weekend coming up so i might not post Sunday or Monday of next week...Sorry! I'll try my best but I promise nothing.

* * *

**The day of Home Coming**

**Last period of the day**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I sit in Biology practically alone. Most of the girls are gone to get their hair and makeup done. Miley is gone to our house to get her hair and make up done by Demi who is studying cosmetology . I have to go get her before the game.

"Miss. I have to go right now. I have to get ready for the football game." I tell her half lying.

"Alright! I guess you can go, but don't ever say I'm not a nice person." She says with a snarky attitude.

Wow, what a bitch. I go into the locker room and get into my suit.

"Hey, where are you going all dressed up?" David asks as he sneaks up behind me.

"Omg! That surprised me David. I'm picking up Miley to drive her to the game." I tell him.

"Ah. You know she doesn't have to wear her dress to the game. We can keep it in here for her. I'm putting Lucy's in Coach's office. I asked him and he said the assistant captain and the captain can. Only you and I have keys. His office is always locked." David says.

"Ok. I'll text her." I state as I get into my jeans and t-shirt and I put my suit in the office and I lock the door again.

" Do you want someone else to drive? You technically don't have a valid license." David says.

"Well no. I have a valid license, it just belongs to a dead person. Second I made a new one. I just put my new name on it and Sandy got it registered. I'm surprised how easy it was to deceive the cops. I'll be back in a few minutes." I tell him.

"Yeah sure. Be careful man. I don't want to lose you again." David says as he pulls me into a man hug.

I get to David's car he volunteered to loan me. I get into the drivers seat and I put the key in the car when I think back to the accident. I put my head back on the seat and I feel a tear fall down my cheek. I reach for the key but I can't turn it. No I can't drive. I pick up my phone and call David.

"Dav, can you drive please." I ask.

"Nate, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I can't drive. It hurts too much on an emotional level. Please come drive me." I tell him breaking down.

"I'll be right there bud." He says as he hangs up.

Within a minute David was at the car door.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm right here." He says as he gives me a comforting hug as I get into the passenger's seat.

"I always wondered how you survived that."David asks.

"I honestly don't know. I barely remember anything. I remember a car approaching us and then I have no idea." I tell him.

"Did you have any injuries?" David asks.

"Well I do have a scar on my back and I most likely had a concussion but other wise I was general fine. I stayed in the woods for about 12 hours or so before I could walk." I explain.

"Wow. I still can't believe you survived. Did you know that the only reason Miley survived was because you undid her belt and she had your jacket around her to act as a comfortable landing." David says.

"Really? Wow. I never would have imagined that." I tell him as we get to my old driveway.

I knock and then I open the door.

"Hey Nicky." Miley says as she pulls me into a hug.

"Hey you." I tell her as I give her a kiss.

I see her hair is done up really nice and she didn't have her dress on.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Sure. Are you driving?" She asks sounding really nervous.

"No, I haven't driven since the accident. I tried today but I couldn't emotionally do it." I tell her as I take her hand and her dress bag in the other.

"Have fun you two. Call me if you need to get a drive home." Kevin says.

"Alright. Bye Kevin, Joe and Demi." I state as I open Miley's door and I get into the car.

"Hello Miles. You can put your stuff in the Coach's office." David says as he drives.

We get to the school and I take Miley to the locker room.

"A girl is coming in." I yell.

I hear a bunch of guys shuffling and we go into Coach's office.

"Alright, you go into the stands. I love you." I state as I kiss her.

"Love you too." She says as she deepens the kiss and pulls away and goes out.

I put Miley's prom dress in the office and I make sure I lock the door and I get changed into my football gear.

I look at the back and I see Grey on the back with the number 20 on the back. Then I look at the sleeve and see In memory of Nick Jonas The best football captain and best friend of all time with my old number 5.

"Omg! David these jerseys are perfect. They look awesome. I think we should keep them for the whole season." Alex says.

"Thanks guys. I was hoping you guys would like them. I put my heart into the design." David says as everyone is seated

"Alright team, Let's have a moment of silence to put our minds into the zone. Let's remember our fallen raider Nick Jonas and hope he is smiling down on us from his place in heaven" I say before I sit in silence.

We all stand up and get into a circle.

"ONE TWO THREE! LET'S KICK SOME BUT!" I yell as we all exit the dressing room.

"Welcome to the home coming game for the Raiders and Cougars. I am your play by play guy Mike Mason! Today's game is in memory of Nick Jonas, one of our own football players who died in a tragic car accident a few weeks ago."Mike states before we do the coin toss for first ball


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Miley's POV

It's half time and one of the football guys pulls me away from my seat.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We're doing something for Nick and we want you to join us." Alex says.

I go with Alex and I'm put in a line in front Nick.

"Alright, are you ready to do this?" Nick asks.

"Nate, can I ask what we are doing?" I ask.

"We are spreading some of Nick's ashes in center field." Nick says.

I take a deep breath and I fake tears down my face.

"Shhh, it's ok." Nick states as he gives me a little hug.

The music starts and everyone stand. Alex hands me an urn and I carry it to Center Field. I hand the urn to Nick and he hands it to David and so it goes down the line. The person at the end is Alex. He has gloves on and sprinkles the ashes while some priest is saying prayers. All I know is that I'm glad that wasn't really Nicky. It was something else. The ceremony ended and the boys went to the dressing room and I went to my seat. I get tons of people saying sorry on my way back to my seat. I just sit down with a few fake tears falling down my face.

"Hey Miles, are you sure you are going to be able to get through home coming?" Lily asks.

"I'll be fine. I just miss him that all." I state.

"Well that is sort of obvious. It will be ok Miles." She says as she gives me a hug.

I take a tissue from Lily and I wipe my eyes. I keep watching the game as it slowly finishes. The boys rush into the dressing room and I go back into the school. I wait outside the locker room for everyone to leave. Lucy comes down the hall.

"Hey Miley, is everyone gone?" Lucy asks.

"Yes. It's only David and Nate in there." I state as I knock on the door.

We both go in and see our dates in tuxes.

"Congratulations!" We both yell.

"You can call him by his other name, I wheasled it out of David." Lucy says.

"Dav! I trusted you." Nick says sounding serious.

"I'm sorry dude! She forced it out of me." David states seriously.

"Got ya! I don't really mind if she swears not to tell! If she tells, I have to leave instantly without question." Nick says half joking.

"Please don't go again." I tell him desperately as he pulls me into a hug.

"Oh Miles, please don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup. Second I don't want to see my beautiful crying." He says as he hugs me tight.

"Alright, me and Miley have to get changed, get out!" Lucy says as the boys are forced out.

* * *

Nick's POV

"We played awesome today didn't we?" David asks.

"Yeah. We kicked some major ass today. I was quite awesome with Alex's final kick." I state.

"Why hello Football captain! We are here to congratulate you on winning and wooping major but!" Kevin says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Demi, Miley might need a touch up. Some of her make up came off during the ceremony." I state.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few Joey. I need to give my Sissy in law to be some touch ups." Demi says as she gives him a kiss and goes through the door.

"You and Miley won't be in laws until Nick gets married to her." Kevin states.

She opens the door again.

"We're close enough." She states as she closes the door again.

"Wait, you got engaged?" I ask.

"Umm Yeah. Did you not remember that?" Joe asks.

"No. I can't say I remember that." I tell him.

After about 20 more minutes, Demi comes out.

"They are both ready." Demi says.

"Do you keep all your stuff in your purse?" I ask.

"Yeah. Who knows when we'll have a makeup emergency." Demi says in a "Isn't it obvious" tone.

"So that's why your purse is so heavy!" Joe says having a stroke of genius moment.

The girls come out of the dressing room in knee length poofy dresses. Wow!

"Holy wow. Oh My God. You look beautiful." I state as I bring her close to me.

She gives me a smile then kisses me.

"Miley, I give you this flower to show how much I love you." I tell her as I slip the corsage on her wrist.

"Awwww sappy moment." Joe yells.

"Wow Joe, immature." I state.

"I wish you did stuff like that for me." Demi smiles.

"Well Nick, I give you this flower as a sign of how much I care and love you. Please accept this flower." Miley says as she puts a flower on my tux.

"Alright. Picture time." Demi says.

We get lots of pictures on phones and cameras before we start for the gym.

"Lucy, please don't mention Nate's other name. I don't want to lose my brother from another brother again." David says.

"Alright. I promise." She says as we all go into the gym.

The gym was decorated really nicely. Stars are falling from the ceiling

. "You want something to drink?" I ask.

"Yes please." She says with a smile.

David and I grab drinks and the girls wait at a little table.

* * *

Miley's POV

"Hey Lucy, my you are looking stupid? Did your date ditch you last minute?...Pity." Selena asks.

"Shut it Selena I don't give a damn with what you have to say. David and Nate are getting us drinks." Lucy says.

"Really? Because I just finished making out with Nate. He is quite a talented kisser I must say." Selena says.

"His lips tasted like your apple Lipstick. Didn't Nick love that flavor?" Selena says in a snooty tone.

"Don't talk about him like that!" I almost yell. "Oh that's still a touchy subject." Selena remarks.

"Leave her alone Selena. She's gone through enough today." Nick says as he give me my drink and takes my other hand.

"Nate, we'll continue where we left off later once you get rid of her." Selena says giving Nick a wink.

"Nate, did you make out with her?" I ask.

"No, why would I make out with that wet dog. She is a sloppy kisser who is a bitch." Nick says.

After a bunch of dancing. The homecoming dance comes to an end.

"Hey Nate, you and Miley want to come to my house for an after party. David and Lucy are coming too." Alex asks.

"Yeah sure if Miley wants to." Nick says as he looks at me.

"Sure. I just have to call my Dad." I state as I call Dad.

We get changed in the dressing room and we get in David's car and he drives us to the party. We get there fashionably late in regular clothes.

"Hey Nate! Davie! Come join the party!" Alex yells obviously intoxicated beyond belief.

* * *

Nick's POV

I grab a beer and head for the bathroom. I drain the beer down the sink and fill it up with ginger ale from the kitchen.

"Are you drinking N?" Miley asks.

"No, are you?" I ask.

"Well I might have a drink or two. It depends on my mood. Who is driving." She says.

"Well I don't know. I don't think I can and Lucy is drunk already and you got plans to get drunk so I guess David is driving." I figure.

"Alright. Let's go party." Miley says.

Alex calls everyone into the living room.

"Alright a toast to the Raiders victory!" Alex yells as we all have a toast.

I take a sip of my drink and we all start dancing. A few hours came by and it's about 1 in the morning.

"David, you have had a lot to drink." I state.

He just gives me a chuckle. Ok so that counts him out of driving. Lucy can't even walk straight and Miley had a few and she's a bit tipsy. Oh crap! That leaves me to drive. I grab David's keys from his jacket before he tries to convince us he can drive. I get in the drivers seat.

"Miles, get in the passenger side. I have no idea how good I'm going to be but I will unbuckle you before I do anything for myself." I state.

Miley looks at me.

"Nicky, you know what, let's just stay here in the car until the morning." Miley says.

"No. I can't! I have to get you home or you'll Dad will flip." I state as I turn the key.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

I'm going away to French Camp for the month of July and a piece of August...So I won't be posting anything else since I can't speak or type in English. While I'm away I'm actually going to try to come up with some new craetive ideas and I may make a Niley story in French since that is What I'm going to be speaking for the whole month of July while I'm at French Camp!This week is exam week so I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to post.

Love You and Thanks for all the Support~!

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Nicholas! Don't you dare put your foot on that gas peddle! We can just stay here. I'll be back in a minute, I left something in the house." I lie as I get out of the car.

He turns the car off. I get into the house and I go into the bathroom. Come on Joe, Come on! I dial his number a second time.

"Joe! You have to help me!" I state.

"What is it Miley? It's 1:10 in the morning." Joe says sounding drowsy.

"Get over to Alex's house now! Nick is terrified of driving and he's trying to drive. I can't stall much longer! Please help!" I state with urgency as I hang up.

I go into the kitchen to waste time. The living room is still full of people drinking and dancing. I go out of the door and sure enough, Joe was there in his truck. Oh thank god!

"Miley! Where were you? Better question how did Joe know where we were?" Nick asks.

"Nate, I know you aren't comfortable driving and I get that. I called Joe to come get us. I don't need to lose you in an accident too." I state as I pull him into a hug.

"You'll never lose me again. I promise." Nick says as he gives me a kiss and wipes my tears away.

We get Lucy and David in the back of the truck and Nick and I sit in my front and Joe is driving. Demi is in the back too.

"Hey Miles, how was your night?" Demi asks.

"Well except for the drinking. Our designated driver got drunk so Nick volunteered to drive. I told him he couldn't so I went back into the house and called Joe." I explain.

"Miley I hate to be honest, but thanks. You probably saved our lives. I honestly doubt I could drive." Nick says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

We drop of David and Lucy. We told their parents that they fell asleep on the truck ride over. They all believed us. Joe heads up my driveway and parks. Nick gets into the drivers seat while Joe climbs into the back seat. I guess it's a pride thing. He gets out and opens my door.

"Well sir, here is your daughter, back safe and sound." Nick tells Dad.

"Well I'm impressed. How was your evening Miley?" He asks.

"Quite nice. They had a service for Nick and we danced for a while then there was a party afterwards." I tell them.

"Ah. I'm glad you had a good time." Dad says as he goes back into the house.

"I'll text you once I get home." He says as he gives me a kiss.

"Bye. Love you." I tell him as I pull him into a hug.

"Love you too." Nick says as he kisses my hand and I go into the house.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Thanks Joe. I honestly wouldn't like to admit it, but I doubt I could have driven everyone home safely." I admit.

"No problem. Don't hesitate to call us to drive you somewhere." Joe says as he turns into my driveway.

"Bye Bro. Bye Demi. Do I get an invitation for that wedding? Or am I not allowed because I'm only a family friend?" I ask.

"Of course you are allowed to come to our wedding. Mind you, you can't be in the wedding party or anything because the new you isn't family." Joe says.

"Joseph! He can be a Groomsman. Miley is one of my bridesmaids and she isn't family. Second he would be her date. I want your brother there at our wedding." Demi says.

"Thanks Demi. I promise I'll be there no matter what." I tell her.

"You better." Joe says as they both give me a hug.

"Bye." I state as I go into the house.

"Hey Nate, how was it?" Tom asks.

"Fine." I state as I go upstairs.

I get into my room and I immediately crash after I text Miley that I got home alright.

* * *

**The next Morning**

**Miley's POV**

It's about 11 in the morning. I get a shower to get all the gross hairspray and stuff out of my hair. I go downstairs and see a note on the counter.

"Gone out for the morning to run errands. Be back around 12:30 Love Mom and Dad."

Well that was sweet of them to leave a note. I grab a bowl of cereal and I sit on the couch. I call Nick to see if he's awake.

"Hey Miles. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm feeling much better since I'm talking to you Nicky." I tell him.

* * *

**Billy's POV**

I open the door with my key and I hear Miley laughing and giggling.

"Oh Nicky, you're too funny." She says.

Nicky? She only ever called Nick that. She continues babbling to Nick.

"Miley! Nick is not here, He's dead." I state.

She turns to me.

"You have to be going crazy. You know that they send people who talk like that to mental wards right?" I tell her.

"Shut the hell up Dad! I don't give a damn with what you have to say! I miss him alright! I want him...I need him. He was my first true love. You just don't understand Dad." She yells as she goes into her room and slams the door.

"Billy! What did you do now?" Tish asks in a scolding tone.

"Well she was in here babbling to Nick, a figment of her imagination. I don't know about you but I think she is going crazy." I explain.

"Billy, she was in love with him. I don't know of you understand how much she depended on him, but I do. Everything she does reminds her of Nicholas. She walks by his locker daily and sees his picture on the wall. She sees his friends. I can't even remember the last time she has wanted to eat at their favorite restaurant. Billy I need to ask you something very important. Do you think we should move? It's probably not healthy for her to be here with all these memories of him. You know I always wanted to move to Florida. It would be nice to see the east coast of the country." She explains

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I was sitting at the end of the stairs the whole time. Florida! Of anywhere Florida. I don't want to move. I want to stay here around Nick and my friends.

"I'm not moving! And I'm not crazy!" I yell as I go down the stairs.

"Miley. You were talking about Nick like he was here or something." Mom says.

"Mom! I miss him to death. I love him. He completed my world!" I state.

"Miley. I'm the man of this house and I make all of the decisions. Moving to Florida is something I will surely be considering." Dad says as I go upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Surprise! I managed to make a chapter of this and A Royal Pain In My Heart while I'm here at FRENCH CAMP! I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING MAJOR CLIFF HANGER AT THE END! HEHEHEHEHEHE **

**I'll Be back home in the Second Week of August ish! **

**I miss you all!  
**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I go out of the house and walk to Kevin's store.

"Hi what can I do for you?" Kevin asks.

"Well I have a wedding coming up and I need a tie and a nice belt." I state.

"Well come with me sir." He says.

"Here you are brother. The suit that Joe picked out for you." Kevin says.

"Ah. Good to know. Do you know when the wedding is?" I ask.

"It's next week didn't you know. It's Mom's and Dad's only time they can come home. I know that it's a bit soon, but I'm sure you can handle it." Kevin says.

"Yeah. I'll manage. I'll just have to think before I act. I can't make it obvious it's me." I state.

"That's true. Come I'll check you out." Kevin says.

"Kevin, do you if it would be possible for me to get a job here?" I ask.

"I would think so. You are talking to the main manager. I know your resume and I know you haven't committed any crimes. When do you want to start?" Kevin asks.

"Whenever possible. I need to get money incase for some reason I'll have to move or something. You know that I may have to make a quick resignation. I could have to leave in minutes. You'll get a text." I tell him.

"Sure. Just get into this uniform. I know you know how since you use to be here helping me when we just started. I get into my work uniform and I get behind the desk.

* * *

**After a few hours.**

**Nick's POV**

Wow. There were tons of people here. They all needed suits or formal dresses.

"Nate, do you want some lunch? I'm grabbing subs." Kevin says.

"Yes please. Do you remember my order?" I ask.

"Of course I do. I messed it up so many times, it's drilled into my head." Kevin says as he leaves.

"How do you know the boss?" A guy comes and asks me.

"Well him and I are close family friends. We've known each other for a while." I tell him.

"Ah. The boss is very nice. He let me have paid time off while I was out with a broken ankle." He says.

"Yeah. The boss is very nice." I state.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around before." The guy says.

"I'm Nate, Nate Grey." I state as I extend my hand.

"Erin. Erin Daniels." He says.

I can't do anything until Kevin gets back since he locked the stock room. Kevin comes back with my sandwich and opens the stock room again.

"Nate, can you take your sub up to my office for a minute." He says.

"Yeah sure boss." I state as I grab my sub bag.

"Hope you ain't in no trouble." Erin says.

I get into Kevin's office and he sits me down.

"Nick, don't feel obligated to work. You know that we will give you money as you need it." Kevin says.

"Well if I need to rush away quickly, I won't have time to get money from you." I tell him.

"Well how about after work, we make a bank account for you and put some money in it." Kevin says.

"Alright, but I still want to work so I can buy Miles whatever she wants." I tell him as I take a bite of my sub.

* * *

**After a few more hours.**

**Nick's POV**

"Ok. It's time to close up shop." Kevin says as he locks the door and we all leave.

"I will see you all on your next day of work." Kevin says kindly.

"Kev, I have a question, if you didn't know it was me? Could you tell it's me?" I ask.

"Not really. You look different, but now that I know it's you, I can pick up you habits. " Kevin tells me.

"Well do you think it will be safe for me to go to Joe's wedding. Everyone there will know what Nick looks like and stuff." I tell him.

"If you have to leave early, just text us. Even if you don't text us right away, do text us and for you, it's fine if you have to leave early. Demi and Joe will understand." Kevin says to me.

"Kev, I don't want to have to leave here. I have too many memories and I still have friends and Family here. " I tell him.

"Yeah. I don't know for sure if we could move with you. I have the store that is doing really well. Joe is almost finished University and so is Demi. You are doing a good job. Don't doubt your abilities." Kevin says.

"Thanks Kevin. My house is this way so, I'll talk to you later." I tell him.

"Ok, Bye Nick." Kevin says as I walk the other way to go home.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I rush into my room. I text Nick to come over. Within 15 minutes, I heard a knock at the door. I go to the top of the stairs.

"Oh hello Nate, are you here to see Miley?" Dad asks.

"Yes, if you give me permission to enter." Nick says.

"Certainly, Miley is upstairs in her room. Her room is the second on the left." Dad explains.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Alright, thanks." I tell him even if I already know which room is Miley's.

I come into my room and closes the door.

"Miles, what's wrong?" I ask as I pull her into a hug.

She tells me something that was too hard to understand with all the crying.

"Shhhh Mi, calm down and try to tell me again." I say as I rub her back.

She keep crying and sobbing for about a half hour. I give her a kiss on her forehead. I keep rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Florida!" She says.

"What's sad about Florida?" I ask.

She goes back to sobbing.

"Miley! Stop with all your whining and crying. You are embarrassing yourself in front of your friend." Billy says.

"Leave me alone Dad! Nate knows that I'm upset! I told him about Nick! Go away!" She yells as Billy walks away.

"Ok. Florida and you are pissed off at your Dad." I state.

"I might be moving to Florida!" She says as she starts to cry harder.

I feel tears fall down my face but I don't let go off Miley.

"Shhhh! Miles. Everything will be fine. You were able to find me, So I can find you." I tell her.

"Yeah, but you told me who you were and you were in the same town. Florida is a big state!" Miley says as she goes back into my protective embrace.

"I don't care if I have to search all my life, I will find you." I tell her.

"Nate, did you ever think of just telling my Mom and Dad?" Miley says.

* * *

**Billy's POV**

"Nate, did you ever think of just telling my Mom and Dad?" Miley says.

Wait, that conversation only means one thing...Holy Crap! Why would Miley get herself...Ok Billy lets keep listening.

"But Miles, you Mom works for the paper. Once she finds out, everyone will know. I can't risk everyone know about about it." Nate says.

Holy Shit! No way!

"But Nate. I hate keeping this secret from my parents." Miley says.

"Miles, you are not the only one keeping the secret from their parents." Nate says.

Omg! I creep quietly to our bedroom.

"Trish. I think Miley is...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

**Billy's POV**

"TISH! COME HERE PLEASE!" I yell as I get downstairs.

"What is it Billy?" She asks.

"Well I'm not jumping to conclusion, but I think Miley is pregnant." I state.

I hear an awkward silence and then a reaction.

"What! There is absolutely no way. Who would be the father? Nick?" Tish asks.

"Well Nate is the father I guess." I tell her.

"Billy, we have to get out of here! She can't ruin her or my reputation in this town! I have a friend in Florida that I can call. We can be out of here within a week." Tish says.

"Alright. I'll start to pack. You get a job there." I tell her.

"Oh and don't tell her we know. I want to see how long she would have kept it from us."Tish says.

"Ok." I tell her as I go downstairs to get boxes and Tish goes upstairs with her computer.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Nate, I don't want to move." I tell him.

"Shhh Miles, everything will be ok. I will never ever lose you. I will always find you and I will continue to love you." Nate explains as he kisses me gently.

"Nate, don't tell me that. I'm moving to Florida. Florida is a huge state. There are tons of places we can go that you won't find us." I tell him.

He pulls me into a hug.

"Text me. I don't care what time of day it is. Even if you text it to one of my brothers, I will get it." He tells me.

"I'm going to miss you Nate. You were truly a great boyfriend." I tell him as I hear footsteps at my door.

I hear bangs on my door.

"Enter." I state.

"You! Get the hell out of my house right now!" He yells pointing.

"Certainly sir." Nick says as he leave my bedroom.

"Nate! Don't go!" I scream.

"I love you Miley Ray, never defer that." He says as he goes down the stairs.

"What the hell did he do!" I ask.

"We're leaving, pack your things!" Dad yells like a tyrant.

I immediately grab my suitcases and stuff as many clothes that he gave me and other clothes. I put my comforter in a bag, but I wrap his jacket inside it. I need to keep as many things of him as I can. I quickly write down in every notebook I own Nick's number and his brothers numbers just incase.

"Miley! Are you almost done! We have lots of driving to do!" Dad yells.

"Yes Dad!" I yell as I stuff my last pictures of us in my purse.

I get in the truck and I wave goodbye to the house.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I run away from her house in pure tears, it didn't really matter since it was pouring down rain outside. I go to our favorite swing set and I sit on our swing. I can feel my body start to shake from the cold but I couldn't care less. The love of my life is leaving me forever and I have no power over it. Suddenly I hear the rocks moving from behind me. You have no idea how much I would pay for that to be Miley behind me.

"Nate! How long have you been out here, you must be freezing. Nate, you look upset, what's wrong?" A voice asks.

A familiar silhouette comes into sight. It's David. He gets closer to me.

"Nate, what's wrong? Come with me. You can get in my car and you can get warm, you must be freezing." David says as he stops the swing and takes my hand.

"Get away from me!" I growl.

"Nate, get in my car." He says as he guides me to his car and blasts the heat.

"What happened Nick?" He asks.

"Nate happened! That fucking car crash happened! Why the hell did I stay in this town! It's all my fault of why she is going to Florida!" I scream.

"Nick, what are you talking about? Please explain yourself." David says.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it!" I state.

* * *

**David's POV**

Ok this is like talking to the wall.

"Nick, I know you're upset, but please tell me what is going on? I want to help you through it." I tell him as I put my arm around him.

"It's all my fault! I'm the reason why she is leaving! They want get away from here! Probably because they think I'm dead! Why am I so stupid! I wish I could come out with the fact that I'm alive." Nick states.

"Yeah but I don't even need to tell you how bad that idea is." I tell him. "I know! Miley moved to Florida! Florida." Nick says.

"Oh Nick, I'm so sorry! Come on we have to get you some warm clothes or you are going to get sick." I tell him as I start to drive.

He sit in silence. I bring him into my house.

"Mom Nate is coming over." I tell her.

"Alright. I'm going out for a few hours! Is he staying for supper?" Mom asks.

"Not sure. I'll call you later." I yell.

We go upstairs and I hand Nick a t-shirt and shorts that he left here one time.

"Thanks David." He says as he takes off his wet clothes and put some dry clothes on.

"I'm just going to throw these in the dryer." I tell him.

He just nods and sits on my floor staring at his phone. I put his clothes the dryer and I go back upstairs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My phone is dead! It doesn't work! It's waterlogged!" He yells in anger as he throws his phone.

"Nick, it will be ok." David says.

"That was my last shot to find her! She said she would try to call or text me." Nick says.

"Just calm down. You remember her number right?" I ask.

"No. It was simple when it was in my phone she was always number one." He replies.

Ok that is really romantic, note to self, get romantic lessons from Nick.

"Don't panic. Ask someone like Lily. They must have her number. I don't think I have it." I suggest.

"I can't believe she is gone. My true love, is gone." Nick says.

"Nick, what is wrong with you? The real you would never give up this. He would start searching no matter what." I tell him.

"Dav, a lot of me died in that car crash. I lost everything! I lost my family and the old Nick. I do miss my parents. I miss how they use to fight all the time. My new family kind of just let me roam and do as I want." Nick says.

"Well you are going to have to leave them soon if you are going to go after Miley. If you go to Florida, just tell me. Even a text will do." I tell him.

"Alright. The rain has stopped, so I'm going to go. Thanks for your help David. I think it's time for me to start figuring out where to start." Nick says.

"Alright, good luck man. If you need anything, text my number." I tell him as I slip a paper with my number on it into his hand.

"Alright, I'll text as often as I can." Nick says.

"Is this what goodbyes are suppose to feel like?" I ask.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm going to miss my best friend and basically brother." Nick says as he gives me a man hug.

"Bye bro. I hope to hear from you." I tell him as I go back inside my house.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I walk to my old house.

"Hello." I state.

"Oh hello, and who are you?" Mom asks.

"I'm Nate, and I was wondering if I could talk to Joe, Kevin, or Demi." I tell her.

"Alright, come in." She says.

I can't believe she can't recognize me without hair! I'm her son!

"Hey Nate, come on up to my room. We can talk in there." Joe says.

I go upstairs and Joe closes the door.

"What's up Nate?" Joe asks.

"When did they get home?" I ask.

"Last night. Our wedding isn't far away. I heard Miley is planning on moving to Florida." Joe says.

"Not planning on it, already did. She left this afternoon." I tell him.

"Oh. Sorry Nick, do you want to talk about it?" Joe asks.

"Well I just need to figure out how the hell to get to Florida." I state.

"Wait, you're going to Florida, all by yourself?" Joe asks.

"Why not dude. I can take care of myself." I tell him.

"You aren't even 18! You can't buy a house or get a full time job." Joe says.

Kevin comes in the room.

"Nicholas! Don't you dare think about going to Florida by yourself. I'll go with you." Kevin says.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Miley's POV

I keep staring out the window of the car. I feel sick to my stomach. I grab my phone and text Nick.

"Hey." I try to text.

I look at my phone and it reads "The following message failed because this phone is disconnected."

Oh great! He has no phone. He seriously has to be joking me. I look out the window and see a couple walking hand and hand laughing. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. That should be me and Nick. I miss him.

"Miley, we are stopping here for a bite to eat, come on." Dad says.

"No! I'm not hungry." I state.

"Come on Miley, you have to eat with your condition." Mom says.

"What condition are you talking about?" I ask.

* * *

Tish's POV

Oh shit! I messed up! I let the cat out of the bag. This is not good.

"You know." I tell her as I go into the restaurant with Billy.

* * *

Miley's POV

She is gone crazy! I have no condition. The only condition I have is parents who are a pain in my ass!

* * *

Nick's POV

"Kevin, I can't ask you to do that. Your business is doing so good and you love it here." I state.

"Nick, I love you more than a business and a town. My assistant manager will be fine. I told him I was going to explore business options in other parts of the country. Florida sounds like a smart idea to look into." Kevin says.

"Kevin, please don't do this if you aren't sure. I can easily go and find her by myself." I tell him.

"No. I mean it. I want to come with you. Meet me at the store." Kevin says as he gives me a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Kev." I state.

"No problem brother now you go and get packed." He says as I go down the stairs.

"Do you want to stay for supper?" Mom asks.

"No, I'm ok." I tell her as I leave.

I can't believe my own mother doesn't recognize me. I get to the Lucas's house and I go to my room and pack my things.

"Ummm Mr Lucas and Mrs Lucas I have to go. I got a hold of one of my cousins in Florida. He said that he would be willing to pick me up at the Florida Airport." I state.

"Oh...Alright. Just remember that we are always here and don't hesitate to come and visit or if it doesn't work out with your cousin, you can always come back." He says as he gives me a hug.

Mrs Lucas gives me a hug and kiss.

"Don't hesitate to come back." She says.

I get out of the door and I head to the store. I go in the back entrance. I see Kevin and Joe in the car. I go over and Kevin rolls down the window.

"Ok, now how are we going to get to Florida since you have no passport?" Kevin asks.

"It's simple. I have a passport. It's forged, but I have one but we would have to get a rent a car." I state.

"No, we wouldn't. Our Uncle Randy is down there. He owns a used car dealer in Miami. I'm sure I can strike a deal with him." Kevin says.

"Alright, let's get going." I state as Joe gets in the drivers seat to drive us to the airport.

We get tickets and stuff and we get our bags checked.

"So, what am I if someone asks?" I ask.

"You can be a business partner, a friend or even my brother." Kevin says.

"You know I'll stick with brother. It's the truth, but I'm your step brother maybe. I need to keep my last name." I tell him.

"Call it done." He says as he takes out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" I ask.

"Well I'm calling Uncle Randy then we have to plan on where we will drive first. " Kevin explains.

"Ok." I state.

* * *

David's POV

I grab my phone and I feel it vibrate. I look and see I have a message.

"Hey Dav, what are you going to do about football?" Nick asks.

"Dunno. The team will figure it out. Don't think we will give up on the sport because you are gone." I text back.

"Good. Don't let their spirits die." He texts.

That is one thing I miss about Nick. He was my brother. He always knew what to say or what to do. He was always there to put our spirits up. I know Nick is only gone to Florida, but it feels like he is really gone. With Nate gone, it feels like it did the week Nick was gone. I feel like there is a hole where Nick is suppose to be. Why am I so upset about this? I know he is coming back. I feel like he will be forgotten if there isn't something there to mark his place. I go down the stairs and out the door. I pass by my Mom.

"Where are you going sweetie?" She asks.

"I don't know. Somewhere. I need to be alone." I state.

"Is this about Nick?" She asks.

I feel a tear fall from my cheek. I nod.

"Oh baby, come in the house." She says as we sit on the couch.

She pulls me into a hug and rubs my side.

"Sweetie, things are going to be ok. Nick wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you to remember all the happy things." She says.

"I didn't want him to go." I state.

"I know sweetie, but somethings happen for a reason like Me and Your father splitting up. We did it because we didn't want you to see us fighting all the time." Mom says.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Mom gets the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asks the man.

I look and see it's my Dad. Today is the day I am suppose to go with him, whoops I must have forgot.

"David, are you crying? Suck it up and be a man!" He states.

"Daniel! You have no idea what David has been going through." Mom says.

"Mom, I can defend for myself." I state.

"Now David, real men don't cry!" He says.

"Well normal men don't lose their best friends at 17! It's normal to be upset about your friend dying in a car accident!" I yell.

He smacks me.

"That is to knock some sense into you. Now get your things." Dad says.

"No Daniel! He is staying here! You don't go and hit my child." Mom says as she pulls me next to her.

"He is our kids and I have the legal right to take him! It's in our joined custody agreement!" He states.

"Well it's not in the joined custody agreement that you have the right to hit him. That is called Child Abuse! And it's illegal!" Mom states getting in Dad's face.

"You were always abusive with me!" She yells.

"No I wasn't! You were the one who cheated on me with my best friend." He states.

I feel like I'm getting fought over like a piece of meat!

* * *

Miley's POV

They get back from their "Lunch-Supper" Stop. I honestly have no clue where the hell we are. We are in Florida, but that's about all I know. I see way too many Florida license plates for it to be another state. I want to stop traveling long enough for me to tell Nick where we are. I miss him a lot. Suddenly I feel a set of tears falling down my face.

"Oh Miley, it's all to do with your condition. It's ok, mood swings like that are perfectly normal." Mom says.

"What the hell Mom! I don't have a condition!" I state.

"Whatever Miley." Dad says as he keeps driving.

* * *

Nick's POV

"Last call for passengers on flight 623 to Miami." The announcer booms.

We get through the terminal and into the plane. We get into our seats and I sit by the window. I want to go back to stay with my friends, but everyone knows too much about me here. I will miss all of my football buddies like Alex and David. Kevin looks at me.

"It's going to all be ok." He says.

"I hope so." I tell him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

David's POV

"Stop with all this yelling! I don't want to see you fight! Can you two just shut up and act like mature adults! I'm not to be fought over like a piece of meat! It's written in a legal agreement where I am to go on weekends and it's with Dad. Goodbye Mom." I say as I grab my stuff and go to get my coat on.

"Bye sweetie. I hope you feel better." She says as she hugs me and gives me a kiss.

"Bye Mom." I say as I leave with Dad.

"Don't think you are off the hook. We'll have lots to discuss after supper." I warn.

He gets in his truck and I get in my car we both start to drive. We get to the house and I smell an odd smell. It smells like perfume.

* * *

Miley's POV

We finally stop driving when we see a house on the beach.

"Tish! Oh my goodness! Come on in. I just started making supper. You get stuff unpacked and I will finish making supper." Mom's friend says.

"Oh thank you so much Nancy." Mom says as we go into the house.

I grab my comforter and my suitcase of clothes and I go into one of the guest rooms. I put my comforter on the bed and it causes Nick's jacket to roll out onto my bed. I put it up to my face. It still smells like him. I miss his smell. I put my pictures on the dresser and put my clothes. I look at our pictures of prom on my camera. Suddenly there is a knock on my door.

"Miley, it's time to eat." Mom says.

"I'm not really hungry Mom, go away." I tell her calmly.

"Miley, you have to eat something. It's not healthy for you." Mom says.

"Right now, I don't care! I don't want to be here." I state.

"But you have to eat something! It's important when you are in your condition." Mom says.

"What the heck is my condition?" I ask.

"Miley, we know that you are pregnant..." Mom starts.

* * *

Nick's POV

We get to Florida. Supper on the plane was gross. We get a cab to Uncle Randy's used car lot.

"Hello Kevin! What a pleasure to see you! Come on in and pick a car." Uncle Randy says.

We go through the lot and we pick out a red truck.

"Thanks Uncle Randy." Kevin says.

"No problem, anything for my nephew. Oh Kevin, how are things with Nick and Joe?" He asks.

"Umm, he died Uncle Randy. He got into a fatal car accident." I tell him.

Wow, I didn't know. What about Joe?" He asks.

"Well he's good. He's getting married sometime this month." I tell him.

"Oh, give him my congratulations. Your mother neglected to mention that stuff when she came here a week ago." Uncle Randy says.

"Oh, well her and Dad were not very sad about it, but you were the only family member who knew that one." I state.

"Well obviously. They never acted like they wanted kids. Anyway I should let you get going. You have lots of work to do." Uncle Randy says.

"Yeah, thanks Randy, We'll come see you soon, thanks." I state as we leave the car lot in the truck.

"So Kev, where are we headed?" Nick asks.

"Not sure yet. I'm going to get Demi to text Miley's number to my phone. It's in the cup holder, answer it if it rings." I state.

* * *

David's POV

"Dad why does it smell like perfume?" I ask.

"Well, I got married to your new step Mom...Honey, come here please." He says.

A women comes out with her hair done up nice and neat and dressed nicely.

"Hi, I'm Sarah! It's very nice to finally meet you." She says with a smile.

"Wait, what! You go and get married to someone without even letting me meet her first! What the hell is your problem!" I state furiously.

"David! Watch your language!" She says.

"Shut up! I'm not listening to you. I never met you in my life. You are a stranger to me! Get out!" I yell as I go upstairs and slam the door.

* * *

Abby's POV

"See Daniel, I told you that we should have told him before hand." I tell him.

"Well he probably wouldn't have accepted you anyway." He says.

"I want to go talk to him." I say.

"He won't listen to you, he doesn't listen to anyone. He is a very independent boy. David! Can you just come down here and we can talk about this." Daniel says.

We get no answer. We head up the stairs.

"David, please open the door. I just want to talk to you." I say.

He opens the door and just stands there.

"Thank you..Now I just want you to know that I'm not your Mom and I realize that, but your Dad and I love each other. We got married and all but it was just us and a minister. I promise I won't be one of those evil step mothers. Now can you come downstairs and eat." I explain.

He comes downstairs behind us. We sit at the table and an even more awkward silence starts. David says nothing the whole time during dinner. He is not very happy, I can tell.

"Dad, can I talk to you alone?" He asks.

I get up and leave the table to go do the dishes.

* * *

Nick's POV

I grab Kevin's cellphone as it starts ringing. Thank god it's Demi.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hey, listen she got a new number a couple of weeks ago when you just came back. I don't have her new number. Do you need any other numbers?" Demi asks.

"Yeah, do you or Joe have David's cell number?" I ask.

"Yeah. I go his from Lucy." She says as she gives me the number that I write on a slip of paper.

"Thanks a bunch Demi, send Joe our love." I say as I hang up.

"Nick, do you want to stop at a hotel for the night? The plane ride made me really tired." Kevin says.

"Ummm, sure. Can we just wait until we get to a bigger city? Jacksonville is only another 30 minutes away." I state.

"Ok. That's fine. I can handle that." He says as he keeps driving.

* * *

David's POV

"I got lots to talk to you about. Number 1, you do not hit my mother or me! Number 2 why didn't I know about your new wife. I don't really care that you got remarried, all I would have liked to have done, was to meet her before you got married. Now can you just leave me alone in my room, I need some time to think." I tell him.

"Alright, you can go to your room, but we'll be up to see you later, her kids are coming over. They get only Saturday's with their Dad." Dad explains.

"Oh, I see. I do want to know your wife's name though." I state as I go upstairs.

"Abby, her name is Abby." Dad says.

I go up to my room and my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Dave!" Nick says.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Well things are just starting. We just got the car and we are stopping in Jacksonville. What about you?" Nick says.

"Well a lot happened in the past few hours." I start.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Canadians and all other countries who celebrate Thanksgiving in October!

* * *

Miley's POV

"Wait! You thought I was PREGNANT! Are you crazy? I haven't had sex! Sure I had a few drinks and Nick and I made out but we never did That!" I state.

"What about you and Nate? You and him seemed to be pretty intimate with each other." Mom argues.

"Mom! He was a nice boy, but he was not the same as Nick." I say half lying.

"Well your father said he heard him say "Miles, you are not the only one keeping the secret from their parents." That only means one thing, you are pregnant." Mom says.

"Omg Mom! The only thing I was keeping secret from you was that we drank a bit the night before. We didn't want you know but clearly I should have told you so you wouldn't start assumptions. Is that why I am in fucking Florida?" I ask.

"No sweetie, That town had way too many memories. It's not healthy for you to live in such an environment. You can see all the places you use to go with him and everything would make you think of him." Mom explains.

"Mom! I wanted to stay there! I have friends there. Here I don't know anyone. I hate it here. You should have asked me first before we moved here. This place is boring and makes me want Nick here." I state.

"Oh Miley! I know this is hard on you, but you need to start letting go. He wouldn't want you to mourn him! He would want you to move on but still remember him." Mom says.

"Shut up Mom!" I yell as I slam my door.

* * *

Tish's POV

"Wow, she is mad." Nancy says.

"No kidding. She is just really upset about her boyfriend. He died in a car accident. She is still devastated and she needs to move on." I state as we go downstairs to eat.

"Tish, you can't force someone to move on, they will move on when they are ready." Nancy says.

"Thanks Nancy." I say.

"What are friends for?" She asks jokingly.

We start to eat.

"So is there any schools around here?" I ask.

"Well there is Jacksonville High School. It's about 10 minutes by car from here.

* * *

Kevin's POV

We sit in a restaurant.

"Nate, we need to get you a new cell phone. Demi think she has Miley's phone number, she says it might be her old number. Now I think we should stay here for a bit until we find out if she is here. She could be here without us knowing. Second in the school system, you have no graduation requirements filled, so no one is going to give you a job except Joe, or I. You don't really have to go to school unless you want to." I explain.

"Yeah, I can't just keep going in and out of schools in Florida. People will get suspicious. I can't keep changing my name each time, it will get too confusing." Nate says.

"Yeah, that's true. She would be in school and that would be an easy way to find her." I tell him.

"Are you ready to order?" The server asks.

"Do you have any chicken wraps?" Nick asks.

"Yes. We have a crispy chicken wrap and a spicy crispy chicken wrap." The server says.

"I'll have the spicy chicken wrap with a side salad and a diet coke to drink." He says.

"Alright and for you sir?" She asks.

"I'll have the same." I say as she leaves.

We get our food and we eat it.

"Do you want to stay at a hotel or a motel?" I ask

. "It's up to you Kev, you're paying." Nick says.

"I don't care, I'm tired. How bout this hotel. It's a 3 1/2 star." I tell him.

"Sure." He says.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man at the desk asks.

"We would like a room with 2 beds preferable." I tell him.

"Certainly. We have a deal that if you stay 3 days get 1 day free, are you interested in that deal?" He asks.

"That would be lovely. I was wondering if you know of any High schools around here?" I ask.

"Jacksonville High is a 2 minutes walk to the north. You must have come from Miami way. It's a big school, you wouldn't be able to miss it." He says.

"Thanks." I tell him as we go up to our room.

"Alright now I guess we have to call the school to get me enrolled." Nick says.

"Yeah. They have a number to call here in the phone book." I tell him as I dial the number.

* * *

David's POV

I get up and look at the clock. Oops I must have fell asleep. I wake up to the smell of French toast. Mmm Abby must have made that. Dad doesn't know how to cook much. I change into some pjs and I head downstairs.

"Good Morning David. Ali, Kayla and Nicole this is David, Daniel's son. He will be here on the weekends and some of the school holidays." Abby says.

"Good morning." I say with an attempt of a smile as I sit down. "Do you some French toast?" Abby asks. "Sure Nancy." I say. The girls look at me funny. "There you are David." She says. "Why does he not call you Mom mommy?" The littlest girl says. I think her name was Kayla. "Kayla, we talked about this, I'm not his mommy." She says. I can tell she doesn't really get it. "Mom, can me and Ali go to the mall today?" Nicole asks. "Sweetie, not today, I'm way too busy today. Second you should get to know your step brother." Nancy says. "But MOM! A bunch of stores are having amazing sales!" They both whine. "Girls, I'm too busy today." Nancy tells them. "Please Mom..." They say. "Ali! Nicole! Just be quiet for a second. Now Abby, I can drive them if you want me to. I have no problem doing that." I tell her. "Oh David, thank you. Now girls, let's eat and then you can go at around 11, you have to give David a bit of time to get ready." Abby says. Kayla looks up at me. "David, do you want to have a tea party later?" She asks with her cute little smile. "Sure Kayla." I say to the 4 year old. I finish eating and I go upstairs and I end up running into Abby. "You know you are a very nice boy David. Remember that if you want to talk about your friend, I'm a person you can talk to and I can't thank you enough for volunteering to take the girls shopping. They have wanted to go for weeks and the tea party with Kayla. The girls never want to do tea parties with her." She says. "It's no problem, how old are the twins?" I ask. "They are 15, they say they are too old for tea parties." Abby says as she goes into her room. I go into my room and get changed. I grab my keys. "David! Can I talk to you for a sec." Dad says. "Yeah. Sure." I say as I over to him. "Thanks for trying with Abby's kids. I know this isn't easy for you." He says. "Ok. Girls! It's time to go!" I yell up the stairs. The twins come downstairs in really short skirts and skimpy tops. "Woah! Does you mother approve of you girls wearing those clothes?" I ask them, knowing the answer is probable no. "Yes. Now let's go." They say. "Hold on, I have to grab my keys." I say as I go upstairs to see Abby. "Abby, do you normally let your girls wear ridiculously low skirts and tops." I ask her. "No...Alison! Nicole! Up here please. I won't tell them. You said anything." She says as I go into my room to "Find my keys". I go downstairs and I see them in jeans and less skimpy shirts. "Alright, have fun girls. Bye David." Abby says as we all leave. I start driving. "Why the hell do you have a picture of some dude on the visor of your car? Are you gay?" Ali asks. "No, I'm not gay. It's a picture of my friend. He died in a car crash about a month ago." I tell them. "Too bad, he looks cute." Nicole says as she pulls out the obituary with his picture out of my dash. "Ok, let's not go through my dash please." I tell them. "Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?" Ali asks. "No! I have a girlfriend, second you are my step sister and third you are too young for me." I tell her. We get to the mall and I drop them off at the door. "I'll pick you up in a couple hours." I tell them. I go and park my car. I pull out my calculus homework. Suddenly I get a phone call. "Hello?" I state. Miley's POV I get up at 12:00 and eat some "Brunch". "Miles, get dressed nice. We are going to go get a tour of your new school." Dad says. I get changed and I head downstairs. We get in the truck and we go to the school. "Holy Crap! This place is HUGE!" I state. "Welcome Miss Cyrus. Here is your locker and your time table so we don't have to do it tomorrow. Now on with the tour." The principal says. The long and boring tour goes on and on. "Alright, any questions, don't hesitate to drop in or call." He says with his plastered on smile. "Aren't you excited to start your new school!" Mom says. "Yeah...No! I want to go back home." I tell her. "No! We aren't going home." Mom says. Great I'm going to become a "Jacksonvilleagonion!"...Kill me! I go down to the beach behind the house. I start throwing stones in the water waiting for them to sink. David's POV "Hey Dav! How are you?" Lucy asks. "Better now that I'm talking to you. What's up with you?" I ask. "Nothing, what about you, how is your Dad's?" She asks. "Well I found out my Dad got married, and has 3 step daughters who are my step sisters. I'm currently parked outside of the mall waiting for two of them to finish shopping. They are like 15 and the other one is 4. One of them asked if I could be her pretend boyfriend. I told her no before you ask that question." I state. "Wow and on top of that, Nick is gone to Florida. Clearly you have been having a busy weekend." Lucy says. Nick's POV "Hey Nick! Can you come with me ? I got someone who is offering a good price on a building." Kevin says. "Ok. Just let me grab my jacket." I tell him as we go to the car. We drive up to a building. "Wow, it looks...Ummm well...Interesting. It sure had character." I state. "Yeah he made it seem better on the phone. I'm going in with an open mind." Kevin says. A car comes up. "You must be Kevin, and this must be your brother. It's very nice to meet you. Come in." He says as he unlocks the door and pulls up the blind. I look at Kevin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Holy crap! It's amazing! It looks spotless. It has tons of space. Kevin keeps looking around at it.

"So can you give me some history on the building?" He asks.

"Well it use to be a place for storage. There is still some of the stuff in the corner there. There is a house above it that is included in the price. It's fairly new. All the latest stuff is done on the inside. It's insulated and all good wiring." He says.

"Mmmhmmm, can I look at the house above it?" Kevin asks.

"Certainly." He says as we go upstairs.

It's a fairly nice size. It's a 3 bedroom house with a nice size kitchen and bathroom.

"We will think on it. Can we call you back tomorrow?" Kevin asks.

"Certainly. But not too much later, there is another buyer coming to look at it Tuesday." The seller says.

"Alright, a pleasure meeting you." Kevin says as we both shake his hand and walk back to the hotel.

"Soo, I think I'm buying it if she is here." Kevin says.

"Alright, so do you want me to cut all my classes to try to see if I can find her?" I ask.

"Well no. I want you to try to sign up for courses that she might take." Kevin says.

"Alright." I tell him as I call the school.

* * *

**David's POV**

I keep chatting with Lucy until the girls come up to my car.

"Oh, I got to go, bye Lu!" I state as I unlock the doors

"Did you girls have fun?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go home." Ali says.

"Alright." I state as I pull out of the parking lot.

"Omg! What is this?" Kayla asks.

"Don't touch that. It's my friend's good luck charm. She must have left it in here by accident." I state.

"Oh cool a football jersey!" Ali says.

"Stop touching my football bag!" I yell as I pull over.

"Are we annoying you?" They ask sounding smug.

"Yes! Just sit down and be quiet until we get home!" I state as I get back on the road.

"No! We are giving you a message! Don't think that you will ever be our brother! Your father stole my Mom from getting back with our real Dad. You are just sucking up to my Mom. All her boyfriend's kids did it." Nicole says.

I pull over again.

"Listen girls, I have been in the same boat as you girls when I was younger. My mom had a new boyfriend every 2 weeks, he always sucked up to me. It sucked cause all I wanted was my real Dad, but when I got older, I learned something. I can't be selfish, I just want Mom to be happy. You girls will learn that soon. So I have a good idea what you feel like. You hate being sent to a different house all the time, you hate not being able to see you parents at the same time, it hurts and you just want things to work out between your parents. I felt that feeling before too. I wasn't even invited to the wedding of Dad and Abby, I just met her yesterday. All I want to do is get to know you girls and your and make my Dad happy." I tell them as I start to drive.

We get to the house and the girls have tears in their eyes.

"David, I'm sorry for going through all your stuff." Ali says.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be so mean and go through your stuff." Nicole says.

"It's alright, just don't do it again. Now, I have a tea party booked with your sister. Can we at least try to be nice with eachother?" I ask.

They smile.

"We can try." They say as they go upstairs to their rooms.

"Hi Kayla, are you ready for our tea party?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She screams.

She pulls at my pant leg and guides me over to a tea party set.

"Here is your tea." She says as she pours imaginary tea into her cup and her animals cups then mine.

We sit and eat imaginary cookies and drink imaginary tea for a good 20 minutes.

"All the tea is gone! Tea party is over." She says as we both go away from the tea table.

I can honestly say I had fun. I go to get to know a little bit about Kayla while I filled up on imaginary tea and cookies.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I sit on my towel and I just sit trying to think.

"Hello! I never seen you here before." A guy says.

"Oh, hi. I'm Miley." I tell him.

"I'm Liam." He says.

"Miley." I tell him.

"You look upset, is something wrong?" He asks.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I tell him.

He sits down next to me.

"I know something's wrong, you can talk to me." He says.

"My boyfriend died in a car accident." I tell him.

* * *

**Liam's POV**

Oh score! A chick who is depressed and on the rebound! That is a perfect next chick. I have been waiting for a good rebound chick and a plus, her ex boyfriend can't come and beat me up. I keep making chit chat with her. She gives me little smiles, I must be getting to her!

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I keep giving him fake smiles. He might be a good boy to use so I can say I'm "Over Nick". Secretly I know Nick will find me one day. He is the only one I want to be with. I know it's wrong to use men, but I need to get Mom and Dad off my but.

"Bye Liam, I got to go home." I say as I leave.

"Let me take you home." He says.

"I can manage." I say as I leave.

* * *

**David's POV**

It's about 7:00pm. I get in my car. I thought it would be much worse than it was. I mean the twins are crazy and very difficult to deal with. I mean they have parent issues and love to invade my privacy, but all and all, it could be worse. I go down my driveway and I see Lucy. I park the car and rush over to her.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I ask.

She starts crying hysterically. I pull her into a hug.

"Shhh, what is it?" I ask.

She tries to say something, but I can't understand her.

"Shh, calm down." I tell her as I carry her into the house.

"Dav, wha..." Mom starts.

"Mom, I don't know." I say as we go up to my room.

* * *

**The next day**

**Nick's POV**

"Nick! Get up! You don't want to be late for your first day." Kevin says.

"Ehhhh! Leave me alone. I'll be up in a minute." I state.

"Alright. I ordered you some breakfast." Kevin says.

"Perfect." I state as I get up.

I get up and put on my clothes for school.

"Nick! Breakfast is here!" Kevin states.

"Alright." I state as I go out of the bathroom to where Kevin has 2 breakfast trays with toast and eggs and orange juice.

"Thanks Kev." I state as I stuff my breakfast down.

"No problem, now you know what you need to do when you get there." Kevin says.

"Yeah. See you." I state as I put my backpack on and leave.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I get to school and head to my locker. I see this guy coming down the hall. He stops at the locker next to mine. He remains deadly quiet.

"Hey you!" Liam says as he comes into my view.

Ehhh! Can he just leave me alone. I turn back and see that the other guy is gone.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Dunno. He must be the other new kid. I'll take you to your first class." He says as he takes my hand.

* * *

**With David and Lucy**

**David's POV**

It's morning and Lucy is asleep in my arms.

"David," Mom whispers.

I put my finger to my mouth.

"I'll call you off school." She says as she goes downstairs.

After another 10 minutes, Lucy wakes up.

"Lucy. Hey. What's wrong?" I ask.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Sorry for lack of updating, I had SOOOOO much Homework to do. I hope to get the uploading up to speed soon. **

* * *

**David's POV**

"Lucy. Hey. What's wrong?" I ask.

"Mommy! She...kicked me out." She says.

"Oh Lucy. What happened?" I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Liam drops me off at my class.

"Oh Miley, you're the new girl. I'm Miss Smith. I'll be your Calculus teacher. There is an empty set of desks in the back." She informs me.

I go to the back and I put my backpack on the desk on the other chair. I miss having Nick around in my math class. He always helped me with math.

"Oh Mr Jones, you can sit next to Miss Cyrus. Your record shows that you have excellent math score." She says as she puts someone in the seat next to me.

He looks at me and smiles.

"Hi, Miley!" He says.

"Ummm hi. I'm sorry do I know. You look like someone I knew." I tell him.

"Ummm Miles, it's me." He says.

"Stop sounding like Nick." I state.

"Miley, I am Nick!" He says.

"Am I interrupting something?" The teacher asks.

"Nope!" The boy says.

Suddenly I can hear his phone vibrating in his pocket. I glance over at him as he checks his phone. It's a text from someone named David about a girl named Lucy, I had two friends named David and Lucy. I must be going crazy! Maybe Mom is right, maybe it's best that I got out of our small town and into a different town. I was just living on memories, but he looks too much like Nick.

"Excuse me Miss! May I go to the washroom?" He asks.

That was the way Nick asked.

"Alright." She says as he leaves the room.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Ok Nick, let's not panic. She is just not use to be in Florida. She knows who you are. She must be just tired or something. I go into the bathroom stall and I call David.

"Hey David, what's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Lucy." He says.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" I ask.

"She got kicked out, she I currently here with me. I don't know if Mom will let her stay here. Any ideas?" He asks.

"Ok David, first of all stay calm. I'm not an expert or anything but try to talk it over with your Mom. She is a very understanding person. Now, I hate to leave you, but I have class right now." I state.

"Oh wait, did you find Miley yet?" He asks.

"I did find her, but she has no idea who I am. Oh I got to call you later and tell you my beautiful scheme . Bye. Miss you." I say as I hang up.

I go down the hall and I see the principal there.

"Mr Jones, your phone please." She says.

"But...! Fine. Here." I say surrendering it to her in the hope that she will give me just a warning.

"Well Mr Jones, you know of our cell phone policy." She says.

"Ummm actually, I don't know it." I tell her.

"We see it, we take it. Your parent or guardian has to come get it, well in your case, your brother." She says as she goes into her office.

I go back to class and I sit next to Miley again. We go the rest of the class not even talking to each other.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I rush out of class and into the bathroom. I scream and hit my hand on the counter.

"Stop! Nick get out of my head! You're dead!" I yell.

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" A teacher asks.

"Just leave me alone!" I yell.

"Come dear." She says as she pulls me down to the guidance office.

"Mrs Ralph, this is a girl who really needs your help." The teacher says as she leaves closing the door.

"Hello sweetie, what is your name?" She asks as she gets me to sit on a chair.

I just sit in the chair.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I walk by the guidance office. I see Miley sitting in the chair crying. Part of me wants to go in and comfort her, the other part of me thinks that it's my fault. I should have just lived my life away from her. I was a selfish bastard who only thinks of himself. I'm making her suffer. I go down the hall with my head down.

"Hey cutie, call me." She says winking at me

...Stupid!

I go into class and I sit in a desk far from any empty desks.

"Alright everyone! Silence! Now! This is Nick, the new guy. Say hi to Nick and start your book reports. Nick, here is a book. I want you to have it read by Friday, you have 5 days to read it, get cracking. The book report will be due Tuesday. Any objections...Didn't think so! Now I'll give you this class to work on it!" He yells.

Well he is clearly not that pleasant.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I just sit in the guidance office. Mom comes to the door and tales me home.

"Come here Miley." Mom says as she takes me home.

"Now! Stop this crying charade! You don't need to cry about Nick! You know that crying about a dead person can get you sent to a place for the lunatics! There are tons of other boys in the world!" Mom yells at me.

"Shut up!" I yell as I go up to my room.

"There is no getting away from this! I will be talking to you later about this." She yells.

I go upstairs and I put on Nick's jacket. It's still smells like him. I grab his jacket and I go out the back door. I walk down the street and I see a flyer. It catches my eye. After school.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I start to walk home when I see Miley stopped dead in her tracks looking at a piece of paper. I question going over there. After today, I know that I have to wait before I tell her. She clearly doesn't believe me yet. I go back to our hotel room.

"How was your first day?" Kevin asks.

"Don't really feel like talking about it." I state.

"Nick, talk to me. I may be an idiot when it comes to social situations but I am your brother." He says.

"Well for starters I sit next to Miley in one of my classes, number 2 I got my phone taken, the reason is worth it, but still, and number 3, I saw Miley when I walked by the Guidance Office, and she was crying her eyes out." I tell him as I bury my head in a pillow.

"Wow, rough first day. Now, do I need to go get your cellphone, or are you able to get it yourself?" Kevin asks.

"You have to go get it." I explain.

"Alright. I will go get it now while the administration is open. Feel free to use my phone until I get yours back." Kevin says as he leaves.

I look out my window and I see Miley still looking at the flyer.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sorry for the funny spacing! Not my fault!

Nick's POV

"Nick, I got your cell, what are you doing?" Kevin asks.

"Dunno. Look how upset she looks." I tell him.

"Yeah. Nick, it will take her some time to get her thoughts together. This is a new place for her. She never moved in her whole life. She might be scared." Kevin explains.

"Yeah, maybe." I tell him as I take my cellphone from him.

Miley's POV

I look at the flyer in my hand. It's an advertisement about a grief councilor who holds sessions. Maybe this flyer is a sign, maybe it is time that I try to get over Nick. He will never find me. I'm in a random town in Florida. I start to walk down a path to the beach. I stuff the flyer in his jacket. I sit on the beach and look in the water. He would love to sit here by the ocean. I remember when we use to walk along side the ocean. I dip my feet in the water and It is cold. I put my shoes back on and I wrap his jacket closer around me. I start to walk home. It's a 10 or so minute walk but I'm ok with it. I walk by a few little shops and I pass by this little flower shop.

"Hello darling." This little old lady says.

"Hi." I say to her trying to be nice.

"Here is a pretty flower for you, it really brings out your eyes." She says as she hands me a white rose.

"Thanks." I say as I keep walking.

I look at the white rose and I think back to when Nick gave me flowers for the first time. They were white roses, not red roses, white. He told me that he bought me white roses because they are beautiful and pure like me. I can't stop thinking about him, everything is making me think of him. Even strangers look like him. I pass by a restaurant where a couple is sharing spaghetti. I remember we use to share my spaghetti. I get home and I go to my room.

"Miley, did you drop this?" Mom asks.

I open my door and she is holding the flyer.

"Yeah, Mom, I kind of wanted to go even just to see what it's like. Mom, I'm still going Demi and Joe's wedding. It's on Saturday and the rehearsal is on Friday. I'm going to get to taxi to the Miami airport if you don't drive me to the airport. Demi is my dearest friend, second I want to be there for Joe. I am close to Joe too." I state.

"Miley, don't you think it's better for you to stay here. Won't that be a lot of memories?" Mom asks.

"I don't really care! I want to go to my friend's wedding! I'm a bridesmaid! I have to be there!" I yell.

"Alright, I will drive you to the airport but you are flying on your own." She warns.

"Fine!" I yell as I slam the door.

I sit on my bed and I keep eyeing the flyer. It seems like a good idea. I do my homework and I go down to eat supper.

Kevin's POV

"Hey Nick! Can you come confirm a business deal with me?" I ask.

"Yeah! Just let me grab my jacket." He tells me.

"Are you going to Joe's wedding? I'm leaving Thursday for it." I state.

"Yeah. I would never miss Joe getting married. I didn't miss your wedding." Nick says.

"I didn't get married." I tell him.

"Come on, the day you opened the shop was basically your wedding. Kevin, I'm sorry to make you leave everything. I know you were seeing someone and I know you miss home." Nick says sounding upset.

"Nick! You didn't make me leave. First of all, you're my brother, that makes you more important than some girl I went on a casual date with , Second I needed to expand the business, Third I needed to get out of that town, it was getting boring, Fourth I didn't want to lose you again and Fifth of all I want you to be with the girl you love, Miley is a sweet girl who deserves to be with you and you deserve to be with her. Now all I ask in exchange is that you help me get this second store up and running." I explain as I pull him into a hug.

"Call it done. Let's go sign that business deal." Nick says as we walk over to the building.

"Hello Kevin, Nick please come in." The seller states.

We talk things over and I use some the money I made from the other store. I think I did very well, I got it for half of what I wanted to spend. Now just to convince Nick to help me fix it up after school. Considering he kind of has no choice since we will be living above the store.

Miley's POV

"Mom, I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back soon." I tell her as I leave. I go down the street into this little building that looks very nice inside. It has a circle of chairs. I sit in a chair and this older lady sits next to me.

"Hello Darling." She says.

"Hi." I say nervously.

"No need to be shy here. We are all open to hearing what you have to say." She says.

I stay quiet as a few more ladies come in.

"Hello Ladies, I'm Officer Sheila and I am here to help you while you are grieving the lose of a loved one. Let's start with the new girl, what is your name sweetie?" She says.

"I'm Miley." I tell her.

"Miley, can you tell us why you are here?" She asks.

"Well...I was in a car accident a few months ago. My boyfriend was driving and someone ran a red light and he hits us. My boyfriend died and I survived because he undid my seatbelt and I could get out." I tell them causing tears to fall down my face.

"Oh honey, you are not alone, there are many people who lose family members in car accidents." Officer Sheila says comfortingly.

"Now there are 5 stages of grief shock/Denial, anger, Bargaining, depression and acceptance. The point of this group is to help you reach the stage of acceptance." She explains.

We keep talking for a bit and I still don't know if I like the class or not. It's really kind of weird to me.

Wednesday night before the flight to Joe's wedding.

Nick's POV

"Finally! We got all of the boxes moved and unpacked in the house. Ready to get packed for the wedding." I ask.

"Yeah. I am not packing any clothes or anything cause I'm going to use the clothes I have at home, you on the other hand need clothes until Sunday. We are leaving Sunday night so that you can be here for Monday." Kevin explains.

"Alright." I say as I go to my room and pack all my clothes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**Sorry for lack of updating! School has been absoultly CRAZY with Midterms. I have since finished midterms, so chapters should be up more often!**

**Sorry Once again...**

**Mezareia**

* * *

**Very early Thursday morning**

**Miley's POV**

"Miley! Up! We have to get you to the airport. We have lots of stuff to do for tomorrow so today is the only day we can get you to the airport." Mom yells.

"I'll be down in 10 minutes." I yell.

I stuff my clothes in my suitcase and I go downstairs.

"Ready to go." I state putting on a fake smile.

Secretly I hate planes, a lot! They terrify me but it's worth it to see Nate/Nick again. I miss him so badly. We get to the airport and I wave goodbye to my parents.

"We'll come get you Sunday night." Mom states as they both leave.

* * *

**With Nick and Kevin.**

**Kevin's POV**

"Flight 294 first class passengers ready for boarding." the announcer booms.

"That's us Nick." I state as I pull him up to the line up.

We get to the airplane and get in.

"Hello Gentlemen, please be seated your seats are right here in first class." The flight attendant states.

"Thank you." I say as I get in with Nick sitting next to me.

"Did we need to be in first class?" Nick asks.

"I always wanted to try it. Second I'm in a good mood." I explain.

"Whatever you say." Nick shrugs.

* * *

**With Miley**

**Miley's POV**

I start running to my gate

"Last call for Flight 294." It booms.

I rush through the door to the plane. I rush to my seat to find someone sitting there.

"Excuse me, your child is in my seat." I state.

"So what! I didn't feel like keeping her on my lap the whole trip." This snobby lady says.

"I don't really care. My best friend is getting married." I state.

"Is there a problem ladies?" The flight attendant asks.

"Yes. This lady has put her child in my seat." I state.

"Mam, come with me." The flight attendant states as she takes me by the arm.

She takes me to the front of the plane.

"Now I'm sorry if you lost your seat, you were here at the last call. So sucks to be you." She explains.

"Please! I need to get to a friend's wedding!" I explain.

"Miss! You can sit here." states a man that looks very much like Kevin.

"If it's alright with the passenger next to you." The flight attendant says.

The other guy looks like Nick, the old Nick.

"It's alright by me, I'm heading to my brother's wedding too." He says as I go sit next to him.

"Thank you so much!" I state.

"No problem Miles." He says.

"How do you know my name!" I ask.

"I did date you, for more than a year, I should know your name by now." He explains.

"I...Wait...Nicholas? Is that you? Kevin?" I ask.

* * *

**With Joe**

**Joe's POV**

"Oh Joe, you need to pick up Kevin and Nate." Demi reminds me.

"Right. Thanks sweetie." I tell her giving her a kiss.

"You're so sweet." She giggles.

"Stop with your flirting! Seriously you're getting like your brother use to be." Mom complains.

"Shut up Mom! Parents who actually care about their kids wouldn't go and try to sell their dead child's stuff for money to go away on a vacation!" I yell.

"Calm Down Joseph! We told you that you and Demi could join us." Dad states.

"I wouldn't even think about going on a vacation that was paid with Nick's belongings." I yell.

"He died...What is the big deal! He would want us to move on...So we did. Stop living in the past." Mom states.

"You don't understand Mom, everything makes me think of him. When I go to the beach, I can think of the sandcastles we use to build. When I go to the grocery store and I pass by the canned tomatoes, I think of when Kevin and I pushed him and all the cans fell over. Every time I pass by the place of the accident, I can't help but cry. It's like you don't care that he died." I yell with tears falling down my face.

Demi pulls me into a hug.

"Shhh! It's ok Joe. I'm here for you." Demi says as she pulls me into a hug.

"Stop crying like a baby and man up! Demi is more of a man than you." Dad says as he hits me.

The slap on the face is not the thing that hurt the most , it's the thought of the fact that Dad maybe right. I need to man up, but I can't help but miss Nick. I know he is still alive and all, but all those things still remind me of him and the fact that he is gone. Nick Jonas is gone, he will not be in any of my wedding pictures as my brother. He won't be able to call any of my kids nieces or nephews when anyone of the family is around. I start to feel sick just thinking about it.

"Demi, I'll be back down in a few minutes." I state as I go towards the stairs.

I go into my room and I get my favorite picture of Nick, Kevin and I up on my laptop. It's my favorite because it's one of the rare ones where Nick was smiling with his teeth. I go into his room and I find the few things that Mom and Dad didn't sell. His bed is still in tact. His piano and guitar are still in there. His clothes are all gone. I look under his bed and I found what I hoped they wouldn't find, if they found it, they would have sold it as soon as possible. It is his computer. I want to give it back to him. It has so much about Nick in it. It has all his pictures, all his songs and all the photographs he took. He was really into photographie and now I doubt he has a camera, Mom and Dad sold his camera a few days ago. I couldn't get to it before they sold it. I go into my room and stuff his computer into my bag. I grab my bag and I go into the living room again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

**Sorry for lack of updating! School has been absoultly CRAZY with Midterms. I have since finished midterms, so chapters should be up more often!**

**Sorry Once again...**

**Mezareia**

* * *

David's POV

I was so happy to get an invitation to Joe's wedding. Joe and Kevin are partly family for me. They were always ready to help and really made me feel at home. They were always there for me when I needed help. I can't count how many times they came and picked me up from parties when I was drunk, mind you Nick was there with me 90% of the time. I guess I'm not going to my Dad's until Sunday for the afternoon since the wedding is on Saturday. I get in my car and I head to Kevin's store, he should be able to get me a suit. I know Kevin himself isn't around, but one his employees can hopefully help me.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" The guy at the counter asks.

"I need a suit for a wedding. My best friend's brother is getting married." I explain.

"Do you mean Joe's wedding?" He asks.

"Yeah. I need a suit for it." I tell him.

"Alright I think I got one that will look great on you, follow me!" He states as he guides me to a set of suits.

"These are ones that are nice. They are on sale this week. We also have some unique ties on sale. We got ones with Cartoons and ones with music notes. Joe asked that everyone who gets their suit here to wear a music note tie for Nick. Nick loved his music." He explains.

"Oh I know. I miss hearing his music. He was such a talented singer ,musician and let's not forget football player." I state.

"Yeah. I miss seeing him around the store, he was always so helpful. I'm giving you the friend of an employee discount, That comes to $30.89." The clerk says as he rings me through.

"Thanks." I state as I leave with my suit neatly in a suit bag.

I head home and Lucy is in my room.

"Hi sweetie." I state.

"David, I need help packing up my stuff from home. Can you help me?" She asks.

"Sure sweetie, just let me hang this up." I tell her as I hang up my suit and we head for her house in my car.

"Alright, Mom and Dad are both at work until 3 so we have about 5 hours. I got my key, let's get moving." She says.

We start by getting all her clothes packed then we got all her electronics packed up. I load that into the car while she goes in for her shoes.

"Anything else Lu!" I yell.

"Just about done." She yells back.

Within 30 more minutes, she was all ready to go. She locked the door and put her key in the mailbox. We pull away from the house and I can tell it was slightly emotional.

"You alright Lucy?" I ask.

"Yeah. It just that there are so many memories in that house. They can't say I stole anything since I only took the stuff I bought with my own money or stuff that I was given to me as presents from my other relatives." She explains.

We get to my house and I see Mom is just coming in.

"David, what are you doing?" Mom asks.

"We just went to get Lucy's stuff." I tell her.

"Alright, now you two are going back to school Monday alright!" Mom states.

"Yes . We will go back to school Tuesday since Monday is a holiday." Lucy says politely.

"David, remember that you are heading to your Dad's Saturday evening or Sunday morning depending on when the wedding is over." Mom states.

"Yes Mom, I will be there. I have to call him and see if I can introduce him to Lucy. He has never met him before." I tell her.

"That's a splendid idea." Mom says as she goes into the shed and we carry stuff upstairs to the guest room.

* * *

With Miley

Miley's POV

"Yes, it is us." Kevin says.

I feel tears fall down my face.

"Don't cry Miles." Nick says as he wipes the tears from my face.

"I missed you so much Nick." I say as I pull him into a hug.

"I missed you too Miles." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"So where are you living in Florida?" I ask them.

"We are living in Jacksonville." Nick says.

"Really? So am I." I tell him.

"Oh I knew since my first day of school, I'm Nick Jones. I sat next to you in Math." Nick explains.

"I'm sorry about that, I thought it would have taken you longer to find me and I thought it was me seeing things. Promise you will never leave me." I tell him.

"I promise I will try everything in my power to stay there, unless someone finds out who I am." I explain.

"Yes, but no one knows you in Florida." I tell him.

"That's true but I want to cover all the bases. I'm a man of my word." He says to me.

"Nicky, I'm scared of planes." I tell him.

"It's alright, take my hand." He tells me as he gives me his hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

Officially Back!

* * *

Nick's POV

I hold her hand and she squeezes mine tight. I can't help but feel good inside. I am finally back with the girl I love.

"You look really happy Nick." Kevin says.

"Yeah, I feel great, I'm with the girl I truly care about." I tell him.

Miley has her eyes shut and she falls asleep on my about 20 minutes, the flight attendant comes over to us.

"Could I get you anything?" She asks.

"A blanket if you have one." I ask.

"Certainly." She says as she pulls a blanket off the cart. I drape it over Miley.

"Anything else sir?" She asks.

"Could I have a bottle of water with 2 cups?" I ask.

"Certainly sir." She says.

"And for you sir?" She asks looking at Kevin with a big smile.

"A nice glass of apple juice please." He says.

"Ok sir." She says nervously while blushing.

She hands him the glass and goes down the aisle.

"Dude you look like a love stuck puppy." I tell him.

"Shhh! Not so loud." He whispers.

"Fine, but you can't deny it." I tell him.

He just giggles and read his paper. I don't feel like telling him his paper is upside down. I close my eyes and I fall asleep.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I get my camera and I take a picture of them asleep with each other. It's the calmest I have seen Nick since the accident. I open my paper and I read it.

"That story on the boy in the car accident a few months ago in California is sad." The flight attendant says.

"Yeah, it is." I tell her.

I read it closely and I see it's about Nick. There is no photo and they spelt his name wrong...thank god!

"So where are you from?" She asks.

"I'm from California originally but I'm try to expand my business into Florida. What about you?" I ask her.

"Well I'm from Texas but I moved to Florida when I was 10." She says.

"Danielle, can you grab me a tray of Orange Juice from the fridge for me." One of the other attendants yells.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you again soon." She says as she goes into the front part of the plane.

I power up my laptop.

"Make sure your laptop is in airplane mode." Danielle reminds me as she carries the juice down the isle.

For some reason, she makes me comfortable. I start to type out some of my stock notices and The requirements I need when hiring. Should I start bringing in Girl's dresses? Will I hire hairdressers inside the store? All these questions have to be figured out. I'll ask Nick when he gets up.

* * *

Joe's POV

"Demi, can you come for a drive with me, I want to show you something." I tell her.

"Sure sweetie." She says as she grabs her coat and gets in the truck.

"What did you want to show me?" She asks.

"Nick's secret, he said he was never that good at photography, but I want to show you since you are in the art department at the college." I explain to her as I open up one of the many computer folders.

"Oh my god, these are beautiful..look at this one." She says in awe.

It's a picture of Miley looking up at a tree with petals falling around her.

"How did you know this existed?" Demi asks.

"He took lots of photos and he puts them on his computer. I looked in his room today and I seen it under the bed. I wanted to get it before Mom got her hands on it." I explain.

"Joe, he could make it big with these. Look at all these beautiful textures and shading and angles. Joe, do you think if we asked Nick nicely that he would take our wedding pictures?" Demi asks.

"I'm sure I can convince him if I get him a good camera. I mean we would have paid like 1000's of dollars to get a good photographer so I'll get him a camera and save paying the photographer a bunch of money." I tell her.

"I got to go to the shop and get my dress fitted, drop me off there, go into LA and get the camera and your brothers." She says.

"Alright love, I'll do that. Love you." I state as I kiss her.

"Love you too." She says as she kisses me back.

I start my drive to LA and I call up my friend to figure out what kind of camera he uses, he does modeling. I put my earpiece in and get the truck to dial his number. We talk until I get to LA. I go into a camera store.

"Hi how can I help you?" An associate asks.

"I need to get a camera for my brother, my parents sold it while he was away at school. What kind of camera will get me this quality of a photo?" I ask showing him a few of his prints from the computer.

"Umm let me see if I got one for you..." He says as he goes into the back.

"I got this one, it has 5 different attachments and many features." He says as he brings me a nice camera.

"Is there a bag I can get for it." I ask.

"Yup, it's right here." He says as he gives me the bag for it.

"Now does it have a good zoom?" I ask.

"You could take a picture from here and see through the window in the store next door." He states.

"Alright, is there anything else I will need for it?" I ask him.

"You only need 2 more lenses and you have what most professionals dream off, and because of your good story, I'll give you half off." The man says.

"Oh my, thank you so much, what is my total?" I ask.

"2878 without the discount and your total is 1439 + the 100 dollar recycling fee." He says.

I pay for the camera and I leave. Well I call that a successful day. That was our photographers budget. It's better for it to go to Nick than some stranger.

* * *

Kevin's POV

"What are you up to?" Danielle asks as she sits in one of the attendants seats which is right in front of me.

"Work. Looking at the design for the new store." I tell her.

"What kind of store is it?" She asks.

"It's a formalwear store." I tell her.

"Ah, that must be interesting." She says.

"Yeah, it is." I tell her.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name and are those 2 your siblings?" She asks.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Kevin and no, that's my brother Nick and this is his girlfriend Miley." I explain.

"Ah, that's sweet. First class is so empty today. It's just you 3 and the old man sleeping in the 4th row. I'm glad since it makes my job so much easier. I work first class only. Everyone is asleep, so tell me when you want something." Danielle explains.

"I will. I got a question for you." I state.

"What is it?" She asks.

"What are you doing Saturday?" I ask.

"Nothing yet. I'm staying in California for my 3 days off." She says.

"Would you like to be my date to my brother's wedding?" I ask her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Sorry it's taking so long to upload, i have been working on my university applications.

-Mezareia

* * *

Kevin's POV

"I would love to, but I don't have a dress." She says. "Oh, I can get you a dress, that would be no problem at all." I tell her. "Great." She says.

"I'm assuming your brother is going." She says.

"Oh, yeah that. Well you know that is an interesting point." I tell her.

She looks at me funny.

"I don't get it." She says.

"Look at the paper article." I tell her.

"What is up with it? I don't understand." She states.

"Well you see that is my family. It's complicated to explain." I tell her pointing to the article she showed me before.

"So wait, you're brother died? Kevin I'm so sorry." She says.

"Well I guess I have to tell you that he is not technically dead. They called him dead and then he turned out to be alive. My parents have absolutely no idea because they don't care about him. So we call him by a new name and we don't refer to him as our brother." I explain.

"So because your parents hate Nick so much, he is dead and you call him a new name now. Wow that must be some strong hate." She says.

"He went into hiding and everything before he even told us he was alive." I explain.

"So it was his own choice?" She asks.

"Yeah, things are back to almost normal now thought. He has his girlfriend back and his brothers and his closest friend know, that's it." I explain.

"Wow, so at the wedding, what do I call him." She asks.

"Call him Nate." I tell her.

"Alright, I will." She says.

We keep chatting for a bit, when Nick wakes up.

"Good morning sleepy head." I tell him.

"Morning. I'm sorry Ms. I can wake her up if you like." He says getting nervous.

"No, it's alright. I don't mind he sleeping on your shoulder." She explains.

"She is my date to Joe's wedding." I explain.

"Oh, I'm Ni...Nate. I'm Nate." He says.

"Nick, Kevin explained it to me. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I think what you did was very brave and chivalrous." She says. I can see Nick has a slightly angered face.

* * *

Nick's POV

I am kinda mad that he told someone without my permission. I look at his computer and then he yawns and Miley wakes up.

"Are you alright Miles? You can go back to sleep." I tell her.

"No, I'm fine as long as I'm with you." She says with a smile.

I can't help but smile.

"I missed you Nicky!" She says planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms." She says realizing the flight attendant is just there.

"It's alright,I don't really care. I have seen worse." She says.

A flight attendant comes up from 2nd class.

"Wake the man in the forth row since we are almost ready to land." The attendant says.

"Oh, alright." The other attendant says as she gets up and wakes the man in the forth row.

We slowly start to land and Miley is gripping my hand tight.

"It's alright Miles, I'm right here. " I tell her as we slowly reach the ground.

We get to the ground and we get our luggage. I grab our luggage and we see Joe in the airport.

"Hey Nate! Kevin Miley!" Joe says as he hugs us all.

"Hey Joey, ready to get married?" I ask.

"I'm nervous, who is this lovely lady?" He asks.

"Joe, this is Danielle my date to the wedding. Danielle, this is my brother Joe." Kevin says.

Joe's facial expression was hilarious. He looked shocked.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Danielle. Miley, did you have someone coming to get you?" Joe asks.

"Umm no, I was going to get a taxi." She says.

"Well in that case, hop in with us. Nate, there is a present on the seat for you." Joe explains.

I get in the back with Miley and Danielle is next to her.

"Joe, you didn't, holy crap! It's beautiful." I state as I open the box to a state of the art camera.

"What is this for?" I ask.

"Well Mom sold yours. So I wanted to get you a new one, in exchange that you take our wedding pictures." Joe explains.

"Sure, but I don't know if Demi will like my stuff." I state.

"Nonsense, she loved it. I found your old computer before they were going to sell it." Joe explains.

"So wait, they are selling their dead sons stuff! That's terrible!" Danielle says.

"Dani, like I said before, my parents don't give two cares. Nick "died" and they are selling his stuff." Kevin explains.

"That's not the worst part yet, they are using the money to go on a vacation!" Joe says.

"That just makes me sick! That is wrong." I state.

"My view exactly. They are staying at a hotel for the weekend, they don't want to be in all the family commotion." He explains.

"Alright. Joe, can I stay at the house? I got minimal hotel money." Miley says.

"Sure you can Missy. It's fine by me and most likely Demi." Joe says.

"Perfect. Do we have an extra bed for Danielle?" Kevin asks.

"Ummmm I think we might have something downstairs." Joe says.

"Oh it's alright, I can stay in a hotel." Danielle says.

"No, I insist. You're my guest, so you don't need to pay for a hotel." Kevin explains.

She opens her mouth to argue.

"I really wouldn't try to do that, he wins 90% of all arguments." I tell her.

We keep driving home and I see Mom and Dad packing up some stuff.

"Alright. I'll see. You tomorrow, Kevin and Joe." Mom says as they drive away.

We go into the house, and I see any photos of me are gone. It's like I never existed.

"Demi!" Miley yells as they both hug.

Kevin introduces Danielle to Demi and they all sit on the sofa.

"You ok Nick?" Miley asks.

"Yeah, just a little bit uncomfortable. I just need to go upstairs for a minute." I state.

"Sure, I'll come up in a little bit." She says.

I go upstairs into my childhood bedroom. Everything is almost gone. A few of my trophies are still there and a few clothes I wore a lot, my bed sheets and my old school binders. I feel a sick feeling in my stomach. I grab one of my school binders and I whiff it across the room as hard as I could. I feel tears falling from my face.

"Stupid accident!" I yell.

Why didn't I just say I was alive! I rush downstairs.

"Joe! I need the keys." I state.

"Ummmm it's open." He says.

"No, I want the keys!" I state.

"Nicky, don't be so mean and angry!" Miley yells.

"I just need the keys!" I state.

"Here." Joe yells as he throws me the keys.

I go out to the car and take all the stuff out onto the porch and I put the key into the car and turn it on.

* * *

Kevin's POV

"Joe, did you hear a car start?" I ask.

"Uhh yeah...wait... Nick!" He screams as he rushes for the door.

I rush after Joe.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

Kevin's POV

"Nick! Turn off the car right now!" I yell.

"No Kevin, I don't deserve to be here! My own parents don't care that I even died!" Nick screams as he goes to put his foot on the gas.

"Nicky! Please don't do this!" Miley cries.

He looks at her and I can tell her crying would get to him.

"I would miss you too much if you were truly gone. Please don't go!" Miley cries.

He puts his hand on the key and turns the car off. He puts his head against the head rest.

"I can't even drive a car anymore!" He yells in frustration.

"Danielle, I'm so sorry that you are being thrown into this situation this quickly. This is a stressful thing for him." I explain to her.

"I think it's sweet that you do this for your brother. He needs your guys's support. My brother actually was in a car accident where he was injured really badly. He is pretty good now but he still thinks he is unable to drive. He can, but he won't." Danielle explains.

"Wow, I never knew that. That is interesting to know." I tell her.

* * *

Joe's POV

"Nick, do you want to sit in there all day, or do you want to come inside and have some lunch. I got a pre bachelor party event planned for after we eat, how's that." I explain.

Nick slowly but surely gets out of the car and we all start eating.

"So what is this pre bachelor party event?" He asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I state.

"Oh my god, this would be a prefect time for all us girls to go get our nails done and massages or something. Joey, can I have some money from you?" Demi asks with a cute pout on her face.

"Ok, only cause I love you and you are impossible to say no to." I say as I give her 60 buck.

"If that isn't enough for you 3, then just put it on a tab. I know the guy who owns the spa. We were friends in High School, he knows I'm good for it." I tell her.

"Alright, we'll see you in a little while." Demi says as they all drive off in Demi's car.

Nick and Kevin do the dishes while I make sure the venue for our pre bachelor part is open and available. Turns out, today is a very slow day for them.

"Alright boys, let's get going!" I yell. They put the dishes away and we all get in the car. Nick's POV We pull up to this little go kart track. "...Go karts?" I ask.

"Yup! You get to drive in no fear. Come on, I bet I can beat you." Joe yells.

"I'm your dreams Joesph!" I yell back as we get into helmets.

I get in the go Kart and I put my foot by the gas.

"Alright! On your marks, get set, Go!" The manager yells.

I put my foot on the gas slowly and I slowly push down on the peddle.

"Joe, Kevin, look! I'm doing it!" I yell.

"Look at you. Bet you can't beat me." Kevin says as he comes by my side.

"Oh it's on." I yell as I put my foot on the gas harder.

The go cart is going really fast. I feel alright in this. We all start laughing and I feel like for a minute, I was myself again. I stop at the exit for a little but and I start taking some pictures with my camera. I feel a smile form on my face. This camera makes me happy. It makes me think of all the happy memories of my old life.

"Hey bud, you take good pictures, can I get you to come back here Sunday morning? My photographer for my Ad quit on me. I'll pay you double what I was going to pay him." The owner asks.

"Ummm I think so. I have a flight for 4:00 pm but other then that, I should be able to make it." I tell him.

"Great. Thank you, you are a life saver." He says as my brothers stop and get out of their go karts.

"See Nate, it wasn't so bad now was it?" Joe says.

We get back to the car and I dial Miley's number.

"Miles! Guess what! I got a job doing photography!" I pretty much yell into the phone.

"Omg! Nick, that is amazing! Congratulations. I got to get back to my massage, but I will defiantly be talking to you more about it once we get home. Love you, Bye." She says as she hangs up.

"Nice work Nick! You were able to drive and got a second photography job all in one day." Kevin says.

"Yeah. I can say I'm still not so good with the driving part, but the picture part is exciting. Kevin, can you drop me off at David's? I want to go see him." I tell him.

"Sure, school must be out by now." Kevin says as he drives to David's house.

I get out of the car, and I knock on the door.

"Nate! What a pleasant surprise." Lucy says with a big smile.

"Thank you Lucy, is Dav home?" I ask.

"Nope, he is at the football field. I can drive you if you like." Lucy says.

"If you don't mind, I want to talk to him for a little bit." I tell her.

"And he probably wants to talk to you." She says as she starts her car.

"So Lucy, why are you at David's when he isn't there?" I ask.

"I was kicked out of my house, so David's mom took me in." She explains as we get to the school.

I get in the stands and I see the whole team all huddled up and David is explaining the play. After a while, the practice ended and I call him over.

"Hey David!" I say as he comes over.

"Nate, how are you? Nice camera." He says as he sits next to me.

"I'm great, I found Miley and Kevin found a date for the wedding." I tell him.

"Wow,I never thought that I would hear that happen in my life." David says.

"And I drove. Mind you it was just a go kart." I tell him.

"Even so, Nate, that's amazing. How about you and I double date to that restaurant you and Miley love." David asks.

"Sure, I'll have to ask her, then we have to go to the rehearsal then the bachelor party." I state.

We keep chatting and he drives me home.

"Nicky! I'm so proud of you. You got a photography gig!" She yells as she gives me a huge hug.

"And I drove a go kart." I tell her.

"Oh Nicky! That is amazing!" She exclaims as she hugs me again.

"Can't breath!" I struggle.

She lets go and she has a huge smile on her face.

"David wanted to know if we wanted to double date tonight?" I ask her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

* * *

Off of my holiday break! It's time to get back to writing everyday.

Things should be back to the normal timeline

Also check out my new series called Talking to the moon.

It's a new idea and format I'm testing out.

Mezareia.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

We both get ready and Miley and I walk to the restaurant.

"Miley!" Lucy states as she gives Miley a hug.

"Are we ready to go in and eat?" David asks.

"Yes, I haven't been in here since the accident." I tell him as I take Miley's hand.

I walk in and it hasn't changed much at all.

"A table for 4." David tells her.

"Certainly." The hostess says as she leads us to a table.

I look around the restaurant and I see a few photos of me. Wow. All the workers who use to work here are still here. It still feels homey here.

"Hello. I'm Charlotte, and I will be your server today. Would you like any appetizers?" She asks.

"An order of zippy fries for us two." I tell her.

She smiles at us and winks at us. What is she winking at me for? I look at David. He orders their appetizer and she leave for a few minute.

"Why did she wink at me." I ask.

"She's been working here for years, she of anyone would know you." He tells me.

"Am I too obvious?" I ask.

"No, you are fine. She is your old server. She got to see you too well." David assures me.

"Alright." I tell him.

"And for you sir." Charlotte says as she comes back.

"I'll have the spaghetti." I tell her.

She doesn't bother writing it down. I look at her funny.

"I know who you are, but I also know you known to the town as gone. You may trust me." She says.

I nod at her.

"You might be able to fool everyone, except me. You got unique features that I know. And your usual too Miley?" She asks.

"Yes please Charlotte." She says.

"And you 2 will have the usual too right?" She asks.

"Yes please Charlotte." David says.

"Alright, I will be back with your food." She says as she puts our regular drinks on the table.

"So Nate, how is Florida?" Lucy asks.

"It's not bad. It's kinda boring, but I won't be bored once Kevin gets the shop plans started. I will be working with him to fix up the shop and hopefully start working there for him." I state.

"Ah, I can't wait to graduate." David says.

"Yeah. Tell Nick the news?" Lucy says.

"What is the news?" I ask her.

"David got a sports scholarship to Florida University!" Lucy says.

"Omg! That is amazing news David! I will know at least one other person in the University." Miley says.

"Well I am thinking about going there for their fashion courses. I want to get into clothes design." Lucy says.

"I can't really graduate or go to university since I don't have any transcripts." I explain.

"Yeah. You will have your photography business." Miley says.

"I don't know. I could but I don't know of anyone who sponsor a boy with no high school diploma." I tell them.

"True, but you will figure it out. You are so talented love." Miley tells me.

I can't help but smile at that. Shortly after Charlotte comes over with our food.

"Alright. Here you are, enjoy." She says as she leaves us.

We all eat.

"Oh, Joe and Demi want you guys to come to the family get together at the house tonight. It's at 9 after the rehearsal." I tell them.

"Oh, thanks. We should be there." David says.

"Great. You guys are coming to the wedding, right?" I ask.

"Of course Nate. We wouldn't miss that wedding for the world. Joe is my other brother from another mother." David says.

"Perfect." Miley says.

"Alright, I'm guessing the person I ask about dessert hasn't changed." Charlotte says.

"Nope, I don't really want dessert today. Nick, do you want some?" Miley asks me.

"I'm alright pumpkin." I tell her.

"Alright, I'll get your bills." Charlotte says as she goes to the counter and comes back with a brownie and two forks.

"Here you are David and Lucy." Charlotte says.

"Thanks Charlotte." I say as she hands me two bills and David two bills.

"Pay at the counter when you're done." She says as she leaves.

We leave together leaving a 5 dollar tip each. We know that's a lot, but not for Charlotte. We all get home and Miley and I get ready for the rehearsal. It all goes well and we start the evening with being together and then we later split up and do the Bachelor/Bachelorette party thing. It was a great evening. I grab my camera and start taking some pictures. I love this camera! It gets great angles. I get loads of pictures before my brother rips the camera out of my hand. The next morning, wedding day.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I get in my dress first and I see Nick in his suit.

"You look handsome." I tell him.

"Thanks. You look beautiful especially with that gorgeous smile on your face." He says as he kisses me.

"Come outside, I want to show you something." He says.

"Alright." I tell him.

"Stand right there and turn so your back is facing me." He says.

I turn around and see the gorgeous lake and the sunny blue sky.

"Can you sit at all preferable with your knees together and up." Nick asks.

"Sure sweetie." I tell him as I does as he asks.

He snaps some more pictures with me and we both go inside.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I see that there are a fair amount of people, mostly family.

"Ummmmm, I'm sorry to be rude, but you look like someone I know." My mom says...Oh no! Does she recognize me? Is my cover blown?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

Nick's POV

"I was at your home a few times, I'm Nate Grey." I tell my Mom.

"Oh! Right! I remember that now. I didn't know you knew how to take pictures." He says.

"I haven't done it professionally but I have been taking pictures for years." I tell her.

"Could I get you to take a family picture today?" She asks.

"Ummm sure. I can do that. Just gather the family together after the ceremony." I tell her as I go over to Miley.

"Hey Demi, can I come in?" I ask.

"Alright." She says.

I come in and I take some pre wedding pictures.

"My brother is going to love you in that dress." I tell her.

She gives me a hug.

"I'll see you all in a few minutes." I tell them as I take a few pre wedding pictures in the guy's room.

"I'm proud of you Joe." I tell him.

"Thanks. I have to go out there, wish me luck." He tells us as he hugs us both.

"Kevin, Mom almost noticed me, sort of. She said that I looked familiar. Then again, she has seem me as Nate over there a few times too." I explain.

"Alright, be careful man." David says.

"I will." I tell them.

We get all lined up and I take a few pictures. Demi puts Miley in front so I can get some pictures. We start walking down the aisle and Miley and I are the front couple. I get out of line once we reach the alter. I start snapping tons of pictures. I can't help but feel good. I see Joe can't stop smiling. I take so many pictures during the service.

"Joe, you may kiss your bride." The minister says.

They kiss and the crowd cheers.

"And I now announce you Husband and wife!" He states.

I rush ahead of them and they walk slowly out of the church. I keep snapping pictures. They are so cute together. They have a fancy car with just married on the back.

"Photographer! Over here. Take a few family photos." Mom says.

How disrespectful. Manners please! I go over and start taking some pictures of them all together. It's hard to get a picture where they all look happy together. Kevin and Joe clearly aren't happy with Mom and Dad. I finally get a couple nice ones.

"Nate, hand the camera to Miley so you can get couple pictures of all the groomsmen." Joe suggests.

"Alright, Miles! Come here for a second." I call out.

"Yes Nate, what's up?" She asks.

"We need you to take some pictures for us." I tell her.

"Sure." She says.

We all keep socializing while Joe gets pulled away to greet all our family members. I meet some of my relatives and they have no idea that it's me. I get pulled aside by Kevin.

"Hey Nate, I was just talking to Uncle Bill and he was telling me that if you came out as alive, we could sue the police department millions." Kevin says.

"Kev, I don't want the money. I just want to keep my relationship with Miley." I tell him.

"Nate, I hate this feeling of lying and keeping this huge secret and the fear of what will happen if someone here recognizes you. Please at least think about telling people that you are alive. You don't even need to sue, just think about it." Kevin says.

I sit on the edge of the lake for a few minutes. I never really thought about how my brothers, Miley and David must feel when they have to lye about my existence.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Miley asks as she puts her arm around me.

"I feel horrible right now. I never really thought about how you all feel about keeping this a secret. It must be hard on you. I'm sorry Miles." I tell her as I hug her.

"Nate, it's alright, I realize where you are coming from but I am kind of use to it now. Sure there are times I want to say Nick, but then I think about what life would be like if you came out and said you were alive. You wouldn't be able to do things here for a while since you will have people harassing you all the time. I don't care who you choose to be, but remember I will always love you. Come on, cocktail hour is almost over. " She says.

"Alright." I tell her as I put my shoes and socks back on.

We walk into the dining hall and everything is decorated so nicely. I take a bunch of pictures.

"Excuse me, Can you take a few pictures of my daughters and I." My aunt Kelsie asks.

"Uh sure. Do you have a camera of yours I can use?" I ask her.

"Here. Can you take some with your camera and this one?" She asks.

"Sure." I say as I take some more pictures.

"Hey Nate, you are sitting at the head table with Miley alright?" Kevin tells me.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes, there...All done." I tell them.

She takes her camera from me and looks at the pictures.

"Oh my goodness, these are beautiful, here is 5 dollars, keep it." She says.

"No, I can't..." I start.

"Keep it, I insist." She tells me.

"Alright, thank you." I tell her as I go over to Kevin.

I'll hang my coat on my chair.

"I'll be back in a second." I tell him as I go take pictures of the cake.

"Nate, can you put my phone in your pocket?" Miley asks.

"Sure Miles. Go ahead." I tell her as I grab her phone.

We all get seated and we start supper. The meal is so good. The stuffed chicken is so tasty. We all finish eating and the speeches start. David is the Master Of Ceremonies for the evening.

"Hello everyone, I assume your meals were good." David says.

The crowd cheers.

"Great. Now it's time for the speeches. Kevin, would you come on up here and start the speeches please." David asks.

Kevin goes up to the podium.

"I want to thank everyone for coming. Love is a word that some of us take for granted. Love is when you truly adore something. Love is when you care about someone so much you will do anything for them. These past months has been a rough time. A few months ago we lost our brother Nick in a car accident. I'm sure he would be proud of Joe for getting married to Demi." He starts.

He starts telling some stories and He can't help but cry. He wishes Joe and Demi good wishes.

"Now I do have a present that I have for you from Nick. You all have to look at the screen." Kevin says.

It's a slideshow he made of pictures I took of them from my old laptop. I can see some tears falling from Joe's eyes. A few more speeches are made and then comes Joe's and Demi's speech. They first thank everyone for coming.

"I also want to thank Kevin for making that slideshow on Nick's behalf. I'm sure Nick would be proud of us. He taught me some of the most valuable lessons that without him I honestly doubt I would be getting married today without. He was the guy who I went to for dating tips and restaurant suggestions. Now lets eat some cake." He says.

Oh, only Joe would make that his final line of his speech. We all watch as Joe smears call all over Demi's face and Demi does the same to Joe's face. She giggles as they wipe their faces and feed each other cake. We all get a slice of cake and we all head into another room where the dance is to be held. It was a giant room, Joe outdid himself. Joe and Demi have their first dance and then everyone just starts dancing.

"Hey shutterbug, put your camera away and start dancing." Miley says as she grabs my hand.

I look over at Danielle and Kevin dancing and take my last few pictures of the night. They look so cute together. We dance all night long, chatting with David and Lucy. By about 1am, David and Lucy leave. By about 2 am, Joe and Demi leave for their honeymoon to Mexico. It's the gift from Demi's parents. Kevin, Danielle, Miley, and I stay late to make sure everyone is gone and we pay the DJ.

"Alright we should get home. We got to fly back tomorrow and you got you photography job at 10. He called the house earlier." Kevin says as he takes Danielle's hand and we all go out to the car.

We get in the car and Miley falls asleep on my shoulder. I kiss her forehead and I carry her up to her bed when we get home. I go into my room and set 2 alarms for 9:00.

* * *

The next morning.

I wake up and see Miley is waking me up.

"What time is it?" I ask her.

"It's 10 after 9. I brought you some breakfast." She says with a smile.

She puts the tray on my bed and then she lays next to me.

"Thanks Miles. Love you." I say as I give her a kiss.

"Love you more." She says as she gives me a kiss.

I finish my breakfast and she brings the plates downstairs while I get changed. Kevin drops me off at the track and I see an actress in a go kart. I look closely at her and it's Selena. Oh Crap! Was not planning on that. I adjust my hat and jacket a bit.

"Oh, you made it! Perfect timing. Nate, meet Miss Selena. Now I want some good shots of her posing with the kart looking like she is loving it." The owner says.

I snap tons of photos of her driving the go kart, sitting in it and next to it. I get some good ones.

"Alright, I think she needs a break." The owner says.

"I think I have one quick idea before she goes to break." I tell him.

"Alright, what is it boy?" He asks.

"Get her in line with the white start line with a flag and wave it up and down like she is going to start a race and get a couple go karts right before the line." I them.

I take about 10 pictures like that with different poses.

"Alright, that's a wrap. Now son, you send me some proofs by mail and here is your 1200 bucks I promised you for shooting the pictures. Pleasure doing business with you." The owner tell me as I go to the car where Kevin is waiting for me.

"Your bags are packed and we are heading to the airport." Kevin says.

"Perfect, I got to edit pictures on the plane home." I tell him as I hug Miley when I get into the car.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

Miley's POV

We are in the plane in the front row and I'm sitting next to Nick again. He is on his laptop editing the advertisement.

"Those are beautiful." I yawn.

"You are too, now just go to sleep, I'll wake you up before we get there." He tells me as I fall asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

Nick's POV

I keep editing the pictures while Kevin peeks at the screen.

"Those are awesome." He says.

"Thanks it's a working progress. I still have lots of stuff to get done." I tell him.

"Will you eventually take some for me?" He asks.

"No Kevin! I won't." I say obviously sarcastic.

"Thanks. Otherwise I may kick you out." He jokes.

"Can I get you anything?" Danielle asks all dressed in her flight attendants uniform.

"Do you have any coffee?" I ask her.

"Sure thing Mr Grey and Mr Jonas, what about for you?" She asks.

"A kiss maybe." He says.

"I'll be right back." She says with a little laugh.

She comes back with a coffee and a bag of chocolate kisses. I laugh.

"Here you are." She says before she actually kisses Kevin.

I take a few sips of coffee and I keep editing. After 2 hours I manage to have the final idea. It's a picture of Selena with the flag and a racer in the car with the title "Drive on down to the Go Karts" with all his information. I put on NJ photography in a red so he can't steal the picture without paying. I make a few other pictures with different angles so he can choose.

"You realize you can make a career with that?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, I probably can. I just love photography. I want to go to college of course, but I really can't. I have no transcripts to my name." I tell him.

"Wait a minute, you have you name as Nick Jones here, say that it's a typo or something." Kevin suggests.

"I won't have enough to graduate with just this year." I tell him.

"You just work hard at school, I'll work on getting you into the Florida Art College ok." Kevin says.

"Alright as long as you do nothing illegal." I tell him.

"I promise." He says.

I start looking through the wedding pictures and I start to edit them with my old software and stuff. I got to get some new software soon. This is kind of out dated. About 10 minutes later, the seatbelt sign comes on. I shake Miley lightly.

"Wake up sleepy head." I tell her.

"Ok." She says as she sits up.

She grabs my hand tightly as we land. We get into the airport and I can see her parents through the window.

"You stay on board for a bit with Danielle, I'll go first so they don't realize it's me, Love you." I tell her.

"Ok, Love you too. I'll text you tonight and see you in school tomorrow." She says as I leave.

I go in the door and I grab my luggage and Kevin grabs his. We stand in the corner. Miley comes in the door and hugs her parents. They grab her stuff and she leaves winking at me.

"Hey Dani, where are you headed off to?" Kevin asks her.

"Well I am working the desk for a few weeks then I might be going on the flight to Montana." She says.

"Are you busy? We could grab a bite of something." Kevin says.

"I'm free this evening, how does 6 sound?" She asks.

"Six sounds great. I'll see you at that pizza place down the road from the shop." Kevin says as we both leave. We get in a cab headed for the shop.

"I'm hoping the people I called to fix up the walls came by." Kevin says.

"Yeah, we can only hope they came." I tell him.

We walk in and see the walls look great and see that the heating was fixed.

"Nice, even the heating guy got in here." Kevin says.

He goes over to this little desk and sees the bill and puts it in his coat.

"So I'm going out to dinner with Danielle, you should get those pictures printed and mailed out." Kevin says.

"Yeah, I'll get that done and you work on the design for the store." I tell him as I go out the door with my USB stick with the pictures on it.

I go about 4 miles down the road and I find a printshop. I go to a machine and I get my pictures done up. I pay the man and I go down to a technology store.

"Hi, I'm looking for some high level photography editing software." I tell him.

"Alright, down this way." He says.

I grab the one I could afford with my recent pay check. I get to the counter and empty my pockets.

"Oh, did you realize that this is on sale for 800?" She asks.

"Umm no." I tell her.

"Tell you what I'll give it to you for 700 since you are paying in cash." She says.

"Oh, thank you very much." I tell her as I leave.

I go to the post office and mail the pictures away. As i leave the post office, I get a text from Kevin.

"Nick, can you grab some painting supplies from the hardware store." It reads.

"Ok." I text him back.

I go into the hardware store and buy a bunch of painting supplies. I manage to get them all back to the house.

"Thanks Nick, how much do I owe you." He asks.

"$150. They even gave us the primmer." I tell him.

"Perfect. How about you start primming? Wait, what is in this bag?" Kevin asks.

"My new picture editing software." I tell him.

"Oh, ok. I'll put it upstairs in the house. Here are some coveralls." He states as he throws some coveralls at me and he heads upstairs to get ready for his date.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

Nick's POV

I start painting the walls when Kevin comes down in a dress shirt and dress pants.

"Well you are looking spiffy for that date of yours. I can't promise the walls will be done by the time you get back." I tell him.

"It's ok. Just do your best. Supper is ready on the table when you get hungry." Kevin tells me as he leaves.

I get back to the painting when my phone rings.

"Hello." I say into the phone.

"Hey, how are you?" Miley answers.

"I'm great, kinda bored of painting, but good. What are you up to?" I ask her.

"Just doing my homework and unpacking." She says.

"Aww, poor baby. Can't wait for school tomorrow. We got to talk about if and when we reveal "Us" to your parents, Obviously I'm not Nate." I tell her.

"Yeah, they would call you a stalker." She says.

"How about we online chat. I got to do something while I edit Joe and Demi's pictures. I will email you to get your thoughts on them." I tell her.

"Ok, bye." She says as she hangs up.

I go upstairs and clean up. I open my online messenger while I download my new photo editing software. Suddenly Miley calls in.

"Hey. How are you? You can be Nate here I guess." Miley says.

"Ok...Hey Miles. What are you doing?" I ask.

"Looking at Florida University sites. I was thinking of taking up child care." She says.

"You'd be great at that job." I tell her.

"Yeah. How are those pictures coming?" She asks.

"One Sec, I'll show you." I tell her as I turn on the screen sharing feature.

"Oh My God! Those are beautiful! Joe and Demi are going to love those." Miley says.

* * *

With Kevin and Danielle

Kevin's POV

"Well you look fabulous Danielle." I tell her.

"Why thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." She giggles as we sit down.

"Your brother is such a good photographer. He would make it big. Kevin, what would you say if I told you that I may be able to get Nick into Florida University?" She says.

"I would owe you a lot." I tell her.

"Well I can do it. He doesn't need transcripts or anything. He just needs a stunning portfolio." She tells me.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"My father owns Florida University. He decides who gets in when it comes to special circumstances." She explains.

"Danielle, I would love it you could help him get in." I tell her.

"Now, it's time for me to get to know you better." She giggles as we start talking.

* * *

Nick's POV

Miley and I keep talking until she has to go eat. I stay upstairs on my bed editing the wedding pictures. Suddenly I hear my computer dinging. I look and see Demi is online. I click to her name.

"Hello my brother in law." She smiles.

"Hi, how are you two doing?" I ask.

"Good, we have been packing." She says.

"Where are you two heading to?" I ask.

"Florida. Joe wanted to leave this town and I can't blame him. How are you doing?" She asks.

"Alright. I am doing pictures and painting the store." I tell her.

"Oh, that's good. Kevin must be excited. He's been wanting a second store for a while. Where is he at tonight?" She asks.

"He's on a date with Danielle." I tell her.

"Ah, did you start the wedding pictures yet?" She asks.

"They are starting to take shape. I had to get the ad done first. I will have them done by the end of the week I swear." I tell her.

"No need to rush them. Take your time." She says.

"Hey Joe." I state.

"Hey bud. Did Demi tell you the news?" He asks.

"Yeah she did. I'm excited to be reunited again." I tell him.

"Yeah, is there any nice little houses near you?" He asks.

"Yeah, there is one down the road and there is one few minutes up the road that is in this little subdivision. I can go look at them both if you want." I tell him.

"Can you send me a link to them?" He asks.

"Oh sure." I say as I send the link to him.

"How is the wedding pictures coming?" He asks.

"I can show you a few if you want." I tell him.

"Oh that would be nice." Demi says.

I set up screen share and flip through the 10 pictures I have finished.

"Oh My God, they are beautiful!" Demi says.

"See I told you that they would be better than any other photographer. He knows the family rather well." Joe says.

"Thank you so much Nate." Demi says.

I see Mom and Dad come into view.

"Oh Demi, those pictures are drop dead beautiful. Wait, why is there a picture of Nick's old girlfriend?" She asks.

"Ummm Mom, she was a bridesmaid at the wedding." Joe says.

"You shouldn't even associate with her. She has no connections to this family anymore since Nick is dead and it's probably giving her bad memories of "Him". Second she looked like the type that would sleep with other guys for fun. " Mom says.

"Mom that's inappropriate to say. He was your son and my brother. His memory doesn't deserve to be treated like that. He was a great brother and I miss him. Secondly Miley is an amazing girl who has been here for all of us." Joe says.

Whatever I do, I don't go off screen share. I see Demi moving the computer upstairs.

"It's ok to be upset Nick."Demi says.

"I just can't believe she would say such a thing about Miley. I don't really care if she hates me now, but If she hates Miley, that is completely out of line. Miley has done nothing to her." I state frustratedly.

"I know, but it's Denise, what do you expect?" Demi says.

"That's true." I reply.

Suddenly Kevin comes in the door all smiles with a leftover pizza box in his hand.

"Nick, guess what! I got you the chance to apply to Florida University without transcripts." Kevin states.

I look over at him.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Kevin asks.

"Mom called Miley a slut for lack of better term." I tell him.

"Oh Nick, you know that is not and never will be true." Kevin says to me as he pulls me into a hug.

"It's ok Nick, your Mom is just being her rude and arrogant self. Just forget about her." Demi says.

"Hey Demi." Kevin says.

"Hey Kevin, how did your date go?" She asks.

"It was amazing and I was told of a way to get Nick into Florida University without his full transcripts." Kevin explains to her.

"That is amazing Kevin. Joe and I have some good news." Demi says.

"Dear god! He didn't get you pregnant did he?" Kevin states in shock.

"No Kevin! We're moving to Florida." Demi says.

"Oh! That's exciting." Kevin tells her.

* * *

A month later

At the airport

Joe's POV

"Hey!" I say as I pull my brothers into a hug.

"Well hello to you." Nick says.

"The moving truck got here yesterday. All your stuff is in the store." Kevin explains.

"What! You are going to sell our stuff!" Demi says.

"Dem, it's not open yet. Relax." I tell her as I kiss her forehead.

"Come on you lovebirds we do have to get back to the shop." Miley says.

"Alright Miley." I tell her as we all get in the truck. We get in front of some building.

"Wow, it's really cute." Demi says.

"Yeah, hoping a lot of people think it's cute. Come on in." Kevin says.

We walk in and see a huge store filled with racks and hangers and nice painted walls. I see a big blank wall in the back.

"Why is that wall blank?" Demi asks.

"It's for Nick. He's going to be taking pictures there. Oh we have to ask Demi and You Joe if we are allowed to hang a wedding picture of yours in the store." Kevin says.

"I don't care." I tell him.

"Oh and Nick the ad you did for the go kart place is amazing!" Demi says.

"Thanks." He says.

"Come check out the house." Kevin says.

We head into this room that just has a set of stairs.

"Oh that's so cool! Your house is above the store." I tell him.

"Thanks, Nick don't you have a move in present for Joe and Demi?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah." He says as he pulls out a beautiful album.

"Oh Nick they are so beautiful." She says.

"Check out the last picture." He says.

We flip to the last picture. It's a picture of a house with a sold sign.

"What is this?" I ask.

"It's your house. It's 2 minutes away and it was our wedding present to you." Kevin says.

"A house, you seriously bought us a house!" Demi says.

"Yeah, you deserve it especially after the crap you dealt with with the whole me changing names and stuff." Nick says.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but I got to get home. Mom thinks I'm at a spa treatment." Miley says.

Nick gives her a kiss as she gets in her car and leaves. We go to the house and see it's perfect.

"Awwww, you have the picture of all of you guys at the wedding." Demi notices.

"Joe, do you still have my old laptop with my old pictures on it. I need some of those pictures for my portfolio." Nick says.

"Yeah, it's in the box with the 4 on it." I tell him.

"Perfect." He says.

* * *

A few weeks later.

With Nick and Miley

Nick's POV

"Hey Nicky, what are you up to?" Miley asks as she comes up to me in the school library.

"Going through my pictures, choosing the ones for Florida University." I tell her.

She puts her arm around me.

"I'm so glad you are choosing to go to university. I remember when you took that picture. We were just starting to date. We went to the park where we met and you got that shot of me in my favorite dress on the swing." She says.

"Oh I forgot to ask you if I could use you in my photos." I tell her.

"Don't worry about that. I love all your pictures." She says with a smile.

After our study hall, we managed to have all my pictures picked for my portfolio, now to print them.

"Nicky, will we ever go public to my parents?" She asks.

"Maybe some day, but I would rather wait until after high school." I tell her.

"Maybe that is a good idea. Considering they think I'm emotionally unsteady and I don't even care what they think." She says.

"I love you Miles." I tell her.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Nick's POV

"Nick! Two letters in the mail for you!" Kevin yells.

"Be right there." I yell as finish hanging up a box full of suits.

I go to the table and see the two letters on the table one from the Go kart guy, the other from Florida University. I open the Go kart letter first. It's a letter saying how my ad really boosted their sales. They wrote me a check for 10 000 dollars.

"Kevin! I just got 10 thousand dollars in the mail." I state.

"What! That is insane! Good job! Open the one from Florida University yet?" Kevin asks.

"Nope. I'm doing it up now." I tell him.

"Alright." He says.

I open the letter from Florida University and...


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

FINALE

* * *

Nick's POV

I start to read the letter from Florida University.

Dear Mr Jones,

I understand that you are unable to send transcripts from your other years of high school, my daughter has explained your situation to me. I would like to tell you that I want to meet you in person before I make my discussion. Please come see me the day after you get this.

Signed Head Master of Florida University

"Kevin!" I yell.

"What Nick?" He asks.

"I need a suit!" I yell.

"What?" He says sounding confused.

"I need a suit! I got a meeting with the head master of Florida University. I didn't know Danielle's dad was the head master!" I state.

"Alright, but I'm calling over Joe , Danielle and Demi, and you call Miley. We are going out to diner to celebrate." Kevin announces.

"Ok I'll call her up now." I tell him as I go into my room.

"Hey cutie." I tell her.

"Hey, How are you?" She asks.

"Amazing! We're going out for supper!" I tell her.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." She says.

Within 10 minutes I see Joe and Demi coming through the door nicely dressed.

"Congratulations Nick." Joe says as he gives me a hug.

"Thanks Joe. How are things going looking around for your job?" I ask.

"Getting there, I got a job at the high school, don't worry...I won't bug you and Miley." He says.

"Alrighty. If you are teaching me, don't expect me to be use to calling you by Mr Jonas." I joke.

"Hahaha funny." He says.

Danielle comes in the door.

"Congratulations Nick. I'm sure your meeting with my Dad will go fine." She says.

Miley comes in the door. "

Hey Miles." I tell her as I give her a kiss.

"What is all this about?" She asks.

"Well I got a meeting with the Head Master of Florida University." I tell her.

"Oh my God! Nick, that's amazing." She says before she gives me a kiss.

We go to this little restaurant. We get a table for 6 near the back.

"Joey, tell them. They are all here." Demi says.

"Well I don't know, should we?" Joe says.

"Why not Joey, they would find out sooner or later." She says.

"Guys, explain to us what is going on?" Kevin asks.

"Well you know...We just..." Demi starts.

"Just spit it out Demi!" I say making it obvious that I have no patience.

"Well Ehh! I don't know exactly how to say this, but...I'm pregnant!" Demi says.

"Really! Woah! Didn't see that one coming." Miley says as she gives Demi a hug.

"Joe, what are we going to do about the whole Nick situation?" Kevin asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well this baby can't start calling you Uncle Nick in front of Mom and Dad. They would find out and boom cover is blown." Kevin explains.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, this baby will never be seeing Denise or Kevin Sr. No way! I don't trust her with kids." Demi says.

"Well then it's settled! The baby calls me Uncle Nick, I might even be nice and let him or her call me Uncle Nicky." I tell them.

"Woah! That is crazy! You only let Miley call you that. You're going to be one special girl or boy." Joe says to Demi's stomach.

We all get a good giggle out of that.

"So how far along are you?" Danielle asks.

"Only a couple months." Demi replies.

"Ahhh." Danielle says.

We finish eating and Miley heads home. I go back up to my room and everyone leaves.

"So Nick, we got to find a suit downstairs for tomorrow, or do you want to wear your wedding suit?" Kevin asks.

"I can wear my wedding suit." I tell him.

"Don't be nervous, I have already talked to him a few times. He looks mean but he is one of the nicest men I have met." Kevin says.

"Good to know. Can't say I am looking forward to it." I tell him.

"It's normal to be scared. Don't worry." Kevin says.

"Alright, I think I'm going to go to bed. I want to be nice and awake for that meeting tomorrow." I tell him.

"Yeah, might be a good idea. Goodnight." He says.

"Goodnight Kevin." I say before I go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning.

Nick's POV

"Good morning Nick, I made you some breakfast. Eggs and toast." Kevin says.

"Thanks." I tell him. I get dressed in my suit and Kevin drives me to the University.

"Thanks for driving me Kevin, I want to drive, but I can't do it yet." I tell him.

"It's alright Nick, I understand take your time. Good luck." Kevin says.

I follow the instructions from the letter carefully. I get to the office and I knock.

"You must be Nicholas, come in." He says.

"Thanks." I tell him as I sit in the chair across from his desk.

"So Nick, I see you did an very nice ad. The colors is amazing! And your angles are beautiful." He says.

"Also I loved this picture of Kevin and my little girl. She looks so beautiful there. I assume you asked her permission first?" He asks.

"Yes, I asked permission from all the people I photographed." I explain.

"I have been noticing that you have a lot of pictures of this girl. You seem to have an extremely good talent for photography Mr Jones. Your landscapes are beautiful. I know about your whole situation and I just want you to know that that will remain secret between us two. Now it would be my honor to welcome you to Florida University!" He says.

"Thank you!" I tell him.

"It's my pleasure." He says as he guides me out of his office.

I call Kevin to come pick me up.

"So how did it go?" He asks.

"Fine." I tell him acting sad.

"It went bad didn't it?" He asks.

"Nope! I got in!" I tell him.

"Nick! I'm so proud and excited for you." He says.

* * *

Nick"s POV

Many years have passed and lives have changed. Miley and I both finished University. We got married and have our first child on the way. Joe and Demi have had 2 kids so far. One boy and one girl. Jessica and Parker who both call me Uncle Nicky. Let's just say I use them for pictures often. Oh I have a photography business in Kevin's main store here in Florida, above where Kevin and Danielle live,and I do some advertisements. Kevin and Danielle are married and have 1 little girl named Ella. They also have 3 new little kids...well sort of. Kevin now has 5 stores total and he is so happy. Things now feel complete and I believe we all found The Missing Puzzle Piece!


End file.
